Red and green
by smexy
Summary: Lee has only liked one person...that is until a hot new transfer student comes to town. BOY AND BOY! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: …not sure

A/N I really like Lee and Gaara! So as a token of fan for them I shall write a small story about them!

Chapter one: You want me to do it?

Lee sat with his best friends Neji and Tenten in the front of the school talking. Sure he liked being with them and he loved giving them happy youth from his mouth and body. He never thought of another except his long time crush of Sakura Haruno, a popular girl in school.

" So did you here about the new student coming hear?" Tenten asked in a quiet voice. This caught Neji and Lee's attention…A new student.

" No we haven't." Neji said interested. Tenten smiled and she laughed a little.

" Well I hear he was a bad ass at another school and was kicked out for fighting and sending a kid to the hospital." Tenten smiled.

" Really?" Lee said who couldn't believe this. He had never known a teen like that who was not youthful spirited. Sure there was people out there that were bad but still…

" Well that is what I heard anyway." Tenten said stretching her arms.

" Tenten what have I told you about listening to other people?" Neji asked glaring a little. Lee smiled happy that it wasn't true…probably.

The bell rung and soon the halls were filled with teens crowding in trying not to be late for class. Lee smiled as he and Neji split and Tenten coming with Lee.

" So you think he's as cut as Neji?" Tenten asked. Lee knew Tenten had a huge crush on Tenten since forever and it always made Lee giggle to himself. Youthful love his teacher would say to him…His dad was the P.E teacher.

Lee took his spot next to his bestfriend with cute buns on her head. Their first teacher was a nice cheerful guy with tan skin and a cut on his nose. He was Naruto's adopted father. Naruto was one of Lee's other friends that he hung out with.

" Okay class we have a new student. Gaara." Iruka pointed by the door and a tall youth with red hair walked in. He was like a model with his pale skin and red lips and pretty eyes of teal.

The girls in the class went wild and started to squeal…it was another Sasuke Lee thought. Sasuke was another popular and had girls falling right and left of him…however Sasuke never talked to anyone…

" Nope not as good looking as Gaara." Tenten smiled. Lee didn't answer he was staring at the redhead with awe. Those teal eyes met with Lee's and they seemed to hold onto Lee's.

" Gaara you may take a seat next to Sakura. Lee will help you around the school." Iruka smiled. Lee was brought back as those teal eyes left his and looked at the girl behind him. She had her hand raised and Lee knew Gaara was falling into Sakura's trap…she was known as a slut…Well that is what Tenten heard anyway.

" So Lee, Neji and I are going to go over to the skating park want to come?" Tenten smiled. Lee looked at her friend and smiled. He hadn't been skate boarding in a while and he did miss it.

" Sound good." Lee smiled. In the corner of his eye's Lee could see those teal eyes staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara: and Lee

Warnings: M stuff! What kind of person would I be if I didn't put nose-bleeding details for you guys?

A/N Yeah this is another one I did so now I think I have 6 stories…o well who cares!

Chapter 2: My hero

(GAARA)

Sure I have been to lots of schools and I looked like a killer to most people but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Well there was this one time I accendently pushed this kid down the stares but that was an accident.

When I was small and bad ass I use to get into a lot of trouble. People used to call me the little monster and wouldn't let anyone get come close to me. There was a blonde kid that came up to me and changed my life but soon after I was taken away and taken to another town far away.

Anyway I walked in as the teacher was calling my name and the whole class went crazy. There was girl's squealing and then my eyes locked with this guy's eyes. Those eyebrows were the coolies…only because I my self have none…my older sister.

The teacher told me where to sit…it was next to a girl with pink hair and wore to much make up…ew. My ears perked up when the girl sitting next to the guy spoke.

" Nope not as good looking as Neji." The girl had this dreamy look as I passed her. The guy seemed to want to laugh but didn't pay much attention. The girl with the pink hair put her hand down and gave me this nasty seductive look…I think. My eyes and ears were on that boy with the eyebrows.

" So Lee, Neji and I are going to go over to the skating park want to come?" That was the girl with the buns on her head. That was a weird name " Lee" it sounded foreign.

" Sounds good." Lee said after a few seconds. I was amazed that these kids skated…he remembered that he was the only one that did that. I kept my eyes on Lee and the girl whose name was " Tenten"…I kind of like that name…

The class was going by so slow…my eyes wandered back to the Lee and then to the window. First days are so boring and it was only first period and there were five more to go. I liked the teacher, he was a cheerful guy and had this father figure to him.

FINALLY! The bell rang and I could leave. The guy with the nice eyebrows came up to me with Tenten. I locked my eyes with his determined black ones.

" Hello I am Lee. I will be your guide." This guy seemed weird to me but there was something there so I know I don't hate him.

" I'm Tenten. Since you're new you want to hang with us after school?" Tenten smiled a friendly smile to me and then at Lee. Hey why the hell not I mean I could show them some of my moves.

" Sure. I'm Gaara by the way." I gave them a smirk. Lee smiled and we all walked down busy hallways and then we entered another class. The kids in there were wild and talking and hanging out…I think I'm going to like this class.

" LEE! TENTEN!" Someone shouted from across the noisy room. The two teens smiled and waved across the room. I followed them since I didn't know anyone yet. My eyes fell on a cute little blonde boy listening to his I pod. I couldn't believe this…is that…?

" GAARA!" The blonde jumped up and stared at me with those blue eyes I remembered…

" Naruto. It's been a long time." I said glancing at Lee for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: Your patience will be reworded!

Chapter 3: First day.

Lee and Tenten looked confused at the two boy's hugging each other. Lee didn't know why Gaara was looking at him and then at Naruto…it kind of made him want to…blush.

" You two know each other?" Tenten finally asked. Naruto turned a cute smile onto his friends.

" Yeah! Gaara and I go way back. We were orphans together when we were little kids. Then he moved far away from me." Naruto grinned and hugged his old friend again.

" Why did he go?" Lee asked with curious eyes. Gaara seemed to like to look at him a lot because he was sending glances and it was making the little guy feel weird.

" My uncle came after me and my brother and sister. We moved down to Suna." Gaara said not blinking.

" Hey is that tattoo real?" Tenten pointed to Gaara's forehead. Naruto looked up and a grin lit up his face.

" Yeah! He had that when we were little too." Naruto poked it with his index finger. Gaara growled a little. Naruto giggled and did it again earning him a growl and a glare.

" Um Naruto I think you should not poke people." Lee looked worried. Sure Naruto knew this guy but that was how long ago…he could have changed? He looked not so nice when he glared…although his growl was very…se…WAIT! I was NOT going to say that.

" AH! Lee I want to though…it's funny look." Naruto was about to poke the red head's forehead again but was interrupted by the bell.

" Naruto! Sit in your seat." A man with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and tanned skin glared. Naruto mumbled at took his seat in the front while Tenten sat next to a shy looking girl by the window. The only seat left was by Lee so Gaara took it.

" Good morning class! I see we have a new student. Gaara is it?" The man asked. Gaara nodded and the teacher gave a smile.

" I am Iruka. You're English teacher. Okay class blah blah!" The class went on. Gaara glanced at Lee who was writing down notes quiet fast and it kind of amazed the redhead.

" Is something wrong Gaara?" Lee asked taking his eyes of the paper and a concerned face.

" Um…no." Gaara said turning his head back to the teacher. The teacher was writing things on a whiteboard…Gaara copied it on to his lined paper…bored.

" You can copy my notes if you want later." Lee smiled. Gaara looked at him and stared for a while making Lee feel weird.

" Sure." Gaara gave a small smirk and turned his head to be met with dark coal eyes glaring at him. Gaara was confused but glared back at those black eyes. They guy looked familiar…he had black hair and had a little bit of blue when the sun hit it and his skin was ivory pale and he looked quit hot.

" Sasuke! Gaara! What are you two doing? Pay attention!" The teacher sat back down and opened a book and started to read out loud again.

" Gaara?" Lee whispered catching the redhead's attention.

" It was nothing." Gaara smirked…he was starting to like this school a little…just a little…well it was the first day so we will see.

Gaara was invited by Lee and Naruto to sit with them at lunch. Gaara had agreed to it because he didn't want to feel like a loner and he liked hanging out with Naruto and Lee. Tenten was pretty fun to talk to …she wasn't one of those girls who dressed fancy or was a total tomboy she was just being herself. Although it was hard for her to talk to him because she was distracted by Neji…a best friend.

" Gaara come on you have to meet our best friends in the whole wide world." Lee smiled and pulled the redhead long followed by Naruto on the other hand. Gaara passed glaring coal eyes again and he wanted to go over and bitch slap the guy.

" What is it Gaara?" Lee asked when he was met with resistance. Gaara stared at the guy and then at the black eyes. Lee followed his gaze and sucked in a little bit of breath.

" It's just Sasuke teme!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and pushed Gaara forward.

" Just Sasuke, Naruto?" Lee smiled…That caught Gaara's attention…weird.

" Total jerk." Naruto huffed. Gaara at that moment finally remembered that guy. Sasuke Uchiha!

" He lived in the orphanage with us didn't he?" the read head asked.

" Yeah. We never got along and then you came and then left and then after a couple of months Sasuke and I were adopted. I thought we had the same people adopted us but I got Iruka and Sasuke with a strange looking guy." Naruto put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking.

" Hey who's he?" It was a fat guy sitting next to a guy asleep on the table.

" Choji this is Gaara. Gaara, that next to Choji is a Shikamaru." Naruto said pointing to the guy.

" Naruto it is not nice to call shikamaru an it…only when he is sleeping." Lee smirked.

" Oh but my dear Lee he is asleep. Watch as I poke him with this stick." Naruto smiled. Naruto produced a long stick …out of thin air…and started to poke the guy's head.

" Naruto that is not nice." It was a tiny little voice.

" Hinata…I wasn't doing anything." The stick in Naruto's hand had disappeared.

" Right…" Hinata sat down next to Tenten.

" Oh Hinata this is Gaara." Hinata turned around and smiled.

" Hello! I am glad to meet you! If you need help in any classes you can ask." Hinata smiled again.

" Yeah Hinata helps me a lot. She is so nice." Naruto said patting the girl's head.

" Naruto she is not a puppy." That was a ruff voice and Gaara could have sworn he heard a little bark coming from the guy…

" Kiba! This is Gaara." Lee said smiling. The guy turned and gave a toothy grin. He had huge canine teeth and had a dog like appearance in the redhead's opinion.

" Nice to meet ya man." Kiba took his seat next to the shy girl. The guy that was sleeping was now awake.

" Hey is that real?" The lazy guy pointed to the tattoo on Gaara's forehead.

" Yeah. He has had this forever." Naruto burst out and sat next to a blonde girl.

" Naruto what are you talking about?" The girl looked annoyed but remained nice to Naruto.

" Oh Ino this is Gaara." Naruto pointed out. The girl looked over and a trimmer of shock went through her.

" You look like a killer." Ino smiled. Gaara smirked and nodded.

" Oh where is Shino?" Lee asked turning left and right.

" He is out messing with bugs on the roof…want to go?" Kiba asked.

" No I think Gaara might have a class with him." Lee said looking at the new guy's schedule.

Two female arms caught Gaara on the shoulders and around his neck. Gaara looked surprised and then annoyed…Lee was shocked at the person who did it.

" Hey little bro how is your first day going?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: I believe this is rated M…I can't remember! LEE IS THE UKE!!!

A/N Thanks for reading

Chapter 4

" Temari?" Gaara took the girls arm off of him and turned around.

" It's been a while." Temari smiled. In the school the girl with the blonde hair in four pigtails was the toughest female. She was feared by most…like Sakura…

" A year." Gaara said giving her a small smile. The girl hugged him again and squeezed him…cutting off his air supply.

" Temari let the little guy go he can't breath." That was Kunkuro…Temari's brother. The girl let Gaara go and took a step back so she could get a better look at her brother.

" You have grown…any girlfriends?" Temari giggled making the redhead blush. Lee felt anxious when the girl asked but ignored it.

" Temari stop messing with him. What if he likes boys?" The guy smiled…must been teasing him but Gaara just stared at him.

" Are you?" Temari asked. Gaara stared at her not saying anything.

" You are." His brother said.

" Come on you two stop teasing Gaara like that I'm pretty sure he's not." Lee interrupted. Gaara looked at the guy and smiled as if to say " Thankyou" …I think.

" Fine…bunch of party poopers." Kankuro patted the redhead's head and walked off.

" Well little bro I'll see you at home. The movers did get your stuff to our house right?" Temari looked concerned.

" Yeah I gave them the address." Gaara smiled.

" Okay good. I'll see you." The girl smacked hands with Tenten and left. Everyone turned to the girl with the two buns.

" You are friends with her?" Ino said standing up.

" Yeah we go way back." Tenten smiled.

" Yeah, she does seem nice…" Hinata smiled. The little group went back to talking to each other.

" Thanks about my brother and sister." Gaara whispered. Lee blushed a little and slapped his cheeks before Gaara could see.

" You're welcome. You looked uncomfortable so I just you know…" Lee couldn't figure out what he was saying.

" Oh and actually yes I am." Gaara smirked. Lee turned red and time seemed to stop and silence took over Lee.

" Your Gaara right?" A silky voice came behind the redhead. Gaara turned around to be face to face with a pale face and dark coal eyes.

" Yea." Gaara replied.

" I would keep your distance from my future boyfriend if I were you." The guy glared and walked off.

" Ok…what is his problem…?" Gaara turned back to Lee.

" Um…I think he meant Naruto." Lee looked around and saw Naruto staring at Sasuke's retreating back.

" Oh…I see." Gaara smirked. Lee smiled at Gaara and sat back with his friends eating lunch.

In Gaara's opinion that was the best lunch he had ever had in his life. He was usually the outsider in all the other schools but here he was normal. Gaara didn't have Lee in his third period but he had Ino and Hinata so he sat between them. A creepy looking guy came in and smirked at him and it irked him off.

" I see we have a new student. Welcome to chemistry. I am Orochimaru." The teacher turned and started to write a lot on the board.

" Hinata…I'm going to need to barrow your notes please." Gaara turned to Hinata.

" Ok." Hinata giggled and continued to write.

" Me too Hinata. Hey Shino." Ino through a piece of paper to a quiet guy in front of them. The guy turned to look at the redhead and nodded. He through the paperback and Ino handed it to the pale boy next to her.

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Shino Aburame…I like bugs." _This Gaara though was weird but then again he had always like blood and the color red. He scribbled something down and tossed it to the guy who he noticed was wearing shaded glasses.

The bell rang and Lee met up with him by the door along with Kiba who was actually waiting for Hinata. Gaara had a weird feeling like the guy liked her but that was him…

" So how was it?" Lee asked casually.

" The guy looked like a total pedophile." Gaara said following Lee down a hall. They entered the gym and went into the boy's locker room. Gaara still followed Lee to the office of the boy's locker room.

" Ah Lee you are a minute late." The guy was scarier then Orochimaru. He was wearing a body suit and he just AHHH CAN"T EXPLAIN!

" I was helping out a friend! This is Gaara he is new." Lee smiled.

" Oh what a fine piece of work you are! You must know some kind of martial art? I can see it in your muscle''...""

" I do. I do kick boxing." Gaara stated.

" See Lee I told you learning kick boxing was a good idea. Now you have a partner." Gaara stared at Lee…it tinted the boy's cheeks, he was staring him up and down.

" Oh! I know it doesn't look it but I am stronger then I look." Lee smiled wide.

" Yes you are! In fact I want to see what you're made of Gaara. You can have the locker next to Lee's. We'll see who makes top!" Gai made a thumbs up and smiled…with the little sparkle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: Like I said rated "M"

A/N Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5

" I am not wearing that." Gaara glared at Lee with full force.

" Now Gaara this is the best suit to were." Lee smiled as he pushed a green body suit towards the redhead. Gaara was in the locker room fighting with the cheerful teen that insisted on him wearing a full body suit…IT WAS FUCKIN GREEN!

" Make me." Gaara Glared and turned to his locker that was empty. He stuck his bag in there and pulled out a pair of burgundy shorts. Out of nowhere Gaara was tackled to the floor and something pulling on his shirt. It was Lee trying to get him to put on the suit. Gaara flipped the boy and pinned him to the cold concrete.

" What are you two doing? I see your can't wait to get into the ring." Gai had come to check on how they were doing a.k.a. if Gaara was going to change into the stylish suit but left disappointed. Gaara got off of the blushing Lee and started to strip.

Lee couldn't stop staring at it was scaring him. He had never once looked at a guy like this or even Sakura, his long time crush. Gaara turned around and gave a questioning glance towards the boy.

" What?" Gaara asked with a little tint to his cheeks. Lee was panicking…what do you say to a person you were just staring at because they liked their body and how it looked. " Hey I was staring at you sexy body that's all." Lee blushed a redder color. Gaara smirked at the little guy down there.

" I um…you pinned me." Lee scrambled and stood. It was true the mighty Gaara pinned the beast of the school. Gaara frowned and then turned to shut his locker with a lock he was given by Gai.

" I'm always top." Gaara smirked with a glint in his eyes. Lee was confuse but made a fist and punched the air and his eyes became ablaze.

" I will be TOP!" Lee shouted. Gaara could not help but chuckle then it was full on laughter. Lee glared at him and crossed his arms across his chest.

" What."

" Oh…Nothing let's go." Gaara stopped but a small smirk was still their and the light in his eyes. Lee was confused but followed the red head out to the gym where people stood talking. In the shadows of the locker room a dark figure stood there with shock all over their face.

" Okay class this is Gaara! Treat him well. NOW FIVE MILES IN 20 MINUTES GO!" The whole class was gone and Lee and Gaara were left. Gaara could not believe it…five miles…for a PE class.

" Okay you two go catch them or else! GO!" Gai smiled and the red and green were off in a flash. Gaara wasn't that good of a runner but he tried his best to keep up with Lee. Soon they started to over lap other student's and then they were in first and second place.

" So…tired." Gaara breathed. Lee smirked.

" That was only the warm up." Gaara stared at him.

" Okay today we are playing dodge ball! Split off evenly. Gaara Lee you stay." Gai walked off and started the other kids on dodge ball…it looked painful the way Gai demonstrated. Lee seemed to like this man a lot. Soon the man was back smiling and taking them to a ring and taped their hands.

" Okay Let's see what you got Gaara. If you win Lee He will have to…I don't know…spend the night at your house and help unpack your stuff! However if Lee wins you must join the wrestling team and the track team! Do we have ourselves a bet?" Gai smirked which left Gaara to scared and shocked to answer.

" Yes sir." Lee smiled.

" Alright let the games begin!" Gai blew the whistle.

" Let us do our best Gaara." Lee smirked.

" I'm always top." Gaara smirked and made the boy blush making a comment about Lee being a total uke…which he didn't know what it meant…a.k.a. ask friends later.

Lee made the first move and started off with a kick to the shoulder. Gaara caught the foot and punched Lee in the stomach making the boy stagger. Lee stated to kick faster and landed a kick on Gaara's thigh. The red head stumbled foreword and punched Lee twice in the stomach. Gaara fell on top of Lee…with out thinking Gaara pinned the boy's arms over his head and smirked.

' Hey Gaara what are you doing? This is kick boxing not wrestling!" Gai shouted. Gaara glanced over at the teacher in shock but soon was spun around with Lee on top.

" I'm on top." Lee Smiled but was roughly smacked back to the floor of the mat with Gaara pinning him again. Gaara smirked full on with triumph and Lee tried to get out of the hold but was utterly helpless so he stopped struggling and a stunned expression was on his face.

" This can't be." Gai was stunned. Gaara got off of Lee real fast and stormed off the mat and back tot he locker room. Lee was confuse was he mad at him for not trying hard enough or something…Lee felt weird in his stomach.

" GAARA! WE STILL HAVE AN HOUR GET BACK HERE!" Gai shouted.

Gaara was in the bathroom stall flushed and he heard the school bell ring it was time for the last class of the day. He stepped out of the bathroom and headed for art class. When he got in that weird guy from before was smirking at him again. He was pale and almost looked like the Uchiha. He noticed Sasuke in the back so he took a seat next to that guy.

" What are you up to?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

" Sitting. Who is that weird guy." Gaara pointed. Sasuke looked over and rolled his eyes.

" The biggest pervert in the world. Why do you ask?" Sasuke said turning back to the redhead.

" He keeps staring at me and it's creeping me out." Gaara was distracted with his eyes…a little guy had walked in with a stern look at his direction.

" He stares at everybody doesn't matter if your boy or a girl." Sasuke noticed they guy's distraction…Lee was in this class too so was Naruto who was talking to Lee. Sasuke smirked but kept his opinion to himself and his eyes on Naruto's …should I?

" Hey Sakura!" Lee smiled at the pink haired girl who walked in. She glanced up at him and then to Sasuke who was staring at Naruto's butt…pevert. Gaara noticed how rude that girl was to Lee and felt like he should have done something then again he didn't like that he was talking to her.

" Hey Sakura." The blonde smiled. This made Sasuke glare harshly at the pink haired girl.

" Oh Naruto. Lee. That red head over there is a friend right? Tell him to move. I want to sit next to Sasuke." Thee girl popped her gum motioning her hand.

What an evil little BZ! Gaara was glaring now and with Sasuke's glare it was hard to even look at the back of the room now. Lee stared at her then at Gaara and then he had to look away because the glares were too hard to fight off!

" I think you should ask. He has a right to sit where ever he wants Sakura." Lee said careful not to look at the back of the room.

" Fine. I'll do it my self." Sakura turned round and stopped for a minute but kept walking. The glare's were not effecting her stupidness…Oh NOOOO!!!(Sorry to all you Sakura fans. I don't like her.)

" Hey Gaara…Move it." Sakura stood their tapping her heal of the foot waiting. Gaara glared at her.

" Bitch find your self another seat. I don't take orders from skanks, sluts, or hoes." Gaara's voice was dipped in acid. The girl was stocked at being talked to like that.

" Everybody take your seats. Hurry up Haruno or do you want to stay after school to help clean up?" The teacher was a friendly looking lady.

" Gaara…I think you and I are going to be friends." Sasuke whispered. Gaara nodded his head and his eyes wondered back to the boy in green.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: I don't know. Why ask me when you should just read.

A/N Thank you so much! I know my spelling sucks real bad…I am ashamed.

Chapter 6

" Hey Naruto what is a uke?" Lee asked. He had just remembered. Naruto stared at him with a dumbstruck look.

" Why…do you want to know?" Naruto asked. They were still in art class. They were ordered to do a abstract painting of their choosing.

" Well Gaara told me I was a total uke." Lee said staring at the blonde. Naruto looked like he was going to start laughing.

" Well when a guy and a guy are in a relationship then one is the man and the other is the girl. The girl guy is the uke…they guy is the seam." Naruto blushed.

" SO Gaara thinks I'm a girl!" Lee stood up. Naruto caught his wrist before he went crazy.

" You said that to him?" Sasuke whispered…obviously there were eves dropping on them. Gaara looked at Sasuke and nodded his head as a reply.

" He is." Gaara stated. Sasuke laughed out and the whole class went silent. Naruto and Lee turned to the laughing boy and just gaped. Naruto glared and returned to his painting.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Lee had noticed the change in his friend's attitude.

" Nothing." Naruto spat and started to mess with the colors turning them to browns and blacks.

" Okay class start cleaning up. You can finish tomarrow." The students started to clean and wash. Soon the bell rang and Naruto was gone in a flash.

" Hey where did Naruto run off to?" Gaara asked. Lee glared at Gaara. This surprised the redhead, he didn't think Lee was the angry type…well he only knew him for a day so what do you suspect?

" He said he had soccer practice…although I think that was a lie." Lee was worried about Naruto…he knew why Naruto ran off.

" Hey Lee Where did Naruto go?" Sasuke had come up behind them. Gaara glared at Sasuke for being too close to Lee…it wearied Gaara out that he was being possessive over this guy.

" He said he was going to soccer practice." Lee stated.

" Conditioning hasn't even started yet so that means he's going to the park…oh…thanks see you guys." Sasuke was off faster then Naruto had left.

" Well how bout that." Lee said. Gaara just nodded his head. They met up with Tenten and Neji at the entrance. They said they were going to get their boards and would meet them up there.

" Hey Let's go to my house first then I can get my clothes and my board." Lee said. Lee was still lightly glaring the redhead.

" Your clothes?" Gaara was confused.

" The bet Gai made." Lee said smiling. Gaara remembered and he nodded his head.

Lee's house looked like a dojo and he lived alone…how could he pay for all this? Gaara was shocked.

" You like?" Lee asked.

" Yes…How the hell did you pay for all this?" Gaara asked stepping in.

" Well I teach karate and kick boxing and Kenpo." Lee smiled. Gaara nodded his head in amazement.

" Okay let's go." Lee was out running fallowed by the red head.

" Do you know where I live Mr. free?" Gaara asked. Lee stopped running and then gave a half smile.

" No."

" It's down this street." Gaara smirked. They lived pretty close to each other. Lee ran to catch up with the fireball and hopped on his back.

" GIVE ME A PIGGY BACK RIDE." Lee yelled. Gaara smirked at him and then twirled him and dropped him to the floor.

" I don't think so." Gaara smirked as he squatted to stare at the boy.

" You're a mean E!" Lee whined. Gaara only smirked and helped the guy up from the ground.

Gaara's house looked like a run down hotel…the lawn had not been mowed and the paint was chipping off…not to mention weeds were every where…EVEN IN THE WINDOWS!

" What the fuck." Gaara glared and the looked at the paper again.

" What?" Lee asked.

" The little fakers haven't been tacking care of MY house."

" Your house?" Lee asked curious.

" Yes my house. My father gave it to me for my tenth birthday. Then my Sister moved in then my brother. It looked way nicer see." Gaara handed him a picture…sure enough the house was beautiful.

" Hey Gaara we put your stuff in your room" His brother came out with a big grin only to be tackled by the red head.

" Gaara let Kankuro go…I know he deserves it but we can't kill him yet. We get a check for him by father." Temari was at the door with a spatula in hand.

" MY HOUSE FUCKERS!" Gaara yelled.

" Oh…well…you see we don't have-"

" LIES!" Gaara cut the girl off. Lee though this was funny and he wanted to laugh but that was rude. Gaara got off his brother and pulled Lee into the house. The inside was worse…there were clothes every where and plates, cans, and bottles. Gaara had a evil look on his face but kept walking through the mounds of clothes and junk.

There were five floors and Gaara got the very fifth floor. It was clean…and dusty. It looked like it never been touched in a long time.

" Wow. Your house is huge." Lee smiled and looked around. Gaara was rummaging through the box and then he pulled out a red wheeled board. He smirked and looked at Lee.

" Let's go." Gaara smirked. Lee nodded and followed Gaara but stumbled over his board knocking into Gaara and making him fall. Lee landed on top of Gaara only a few centimeters away from the others lips. Lee blushed and quickly got off of him.

" I'm so sorry." Lee bowed. Gaara smirked at him.

" Don't sweat it."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: Just a little longer.

A/N Thanks for reading! You people are so good to me. Oh sorry for miss spelling "seme".

Chapter 7: The moves

(Lee)

My heart was beating so fast back in Gaara's house. The house was big but it had a lived in filling unlike Gaara's…floor I guess. Who gives their kid's a house when they are ten? Although Gaara doesn't seem spoiled to me…well I've only known him a day so what do I know? You know I don't know why I got all mad at Gaara when he was with Sasuke…weird. Poor Naruto…maybe Gaara was trying to hit on…NO! He wouldn't…well Sasuke wouldn't go for it did you saw him and how fast he gone to catch up with Naruto? Why am I talking to my self?

" Lee why are you standing there like that. You're usually the one already on the ramps." Tenten said. She was still strapping on some kneepads. Last time she went with out them she was taken to the emergency…she couldn't ride for a whole month.

" OH YEAH RIGHT!" I yelled getting ready to get up but Tenten grabbed me. What does she want?

" Hey Lee…I…" She's blushing…I hope she's not going to confess her love to me…that would be aquward…almost a love triangle. No it couldn't be that…I would know…maybe she's going to tell me that she likes Neji! Sweet then they are so going to go out and we could double date…once Sakura notices my love for her.

" I want you to be careful…I don't want you to get hurt by Sakura." Dam…I mean darn. She is such a good friend worrying about me…now talk about Neji and hooking up with him…I KNOW YOU WANT TO!

" Thanks Tenten." I gave her a confident smile hopping she had more…NEJI!

" Well LETS GET OUT THEIR! LET'S SHOW NEJI AND GAARA WHAT WERE MADE OF!" Tenten yelled and I followed with a nice scream and we were off. Gaara was just amazing…I think I'm jealous of his awesome moves…just WOW!

" LEE WATCH OUT!" I think that was Neji calling to me…then I felt something hard hit me and the next thing I knew I was falling and my head hit the concrete. The last thing I remember was Gaara's shocked face and his lips moving…before it all slipped away and everything went black.

When I woke Gaara was staring at me with his Aqua colored eyes…I didn't notice that they were that color…weird…he looks…he looks kind of…NO! I felt my body jerk up and I smacked my self into Gaara's head, which was closer, then I thought.

" FUCK." That was Gaara. I was holding my hand over my now injured forehead…wait at the park?

"Gaara what happened at the Park?" Gaara gave me a little glare but answered me…that's right feels sorry…just kidding.

" While I was coming back on the high ramp you were in the middle but it was too late…I ran into you and then I think you hit your head on the cement." I couldn't believe it…I was too amazed at watching Gaara that I was INJURED!

" That sucks." I whispered more to my self.

" What where you doing in the middle of the ramp anyway?" Gaara had a concern face…I felt my cheeks burn at his gaze. He gave a smirk and I could feel them get red.

" I was…I was just you know…" I stumbled…Why can't I talk right? This guy is screwing me over.

" No I don't know." He said smirking at me. He was chuckling but still held my gaze with his. I could feel my self-going closer and closer…he stopped chuckling and I can't explain the feeling.

" LEE YOUR UP!" that was Tenten and I pulled back away from Gaara…what was I thinking?

" You took one crazy hit by Gaara. I wish I had a camera." Neji smirked and came closer to us.

" Don't worry Neji, I taped it." Naruto and Sasuke came in…holding the nicest camera Lee had ever seen (Think of a camera you like) it had him drooling.

" I'm glad your okay. Gaara your such a brute." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke made me blush a little for his concern over me.

" Yeah. I got you this…I think it will come in handy when you and Sakura finally hook up." Naruto smirked and handed him a small box. It was a shiny green wrapping paper with a red bow. I opened it and never in my life have I ever been so embarrassed…in the box were a condoms and some oily stuff…I think…and a pair of thongs…? How did Naruto get all of this? …Wait a minute how long has Naruto and Sasuke been here…How long have I been here?

" Um I thanks…I guess. So how long have I been out?" Gaara was staring at me…again…I wonder what he's thinking about.

" Only for an hour." Someone answered…I wasn't really paying attention because Gaara was staring at me…

" So we took you the closest house…Gaara's. Well I need to go because of my job so I'll see you tomorrow at school." That was Naruto, and I think Sasuke followed him out…Gaara was making me red and my body felt hot all of a sudden.

" Lee do you have a fever you're all red?" Tenten came over and placed a cool hand on my forehead…that broke the trance between Gaara and I…what came over me?

" Tenten I think we should go. You want to go get something to eat?" Neji placed an arm around her and led her out of the room.

" DID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM?" I turned to Gaara with a questioning look. He looked at me and smirked and wanted to grab him and shake him till he told me.

" They pledged their undying love for one another. Then Neji got down and asked him to marry her and she yelled yes and they had a blow out make out session." Gaara looked so serious it had to be true.

" DAMIT I MISSED IT! MY LIFE PURPOSES OF NEJI AND TETNEN VOTCHING THEIR LOVE TO EACH OTHER! WHY IS THE WORLD SO UNFAIR?" Tears streamed down my eyes and I fell back into the pillows. Gaara started to chuckle then it was full on laugh…it was an attractive sound to me…Why is to day so weird to me?

" I was kidding. Nothing happened between them. You should have seen your face." Gaara wouldn't stop laughing. I CAN'T BELIVE HIM! NOTHING HAPPENED! TODAY WAS SUPOSE TO B ETHE DAY FOR THEIR LOVE! I AM SI DISSAPOINTED!

" I can't…today was suppose to be the day!" I mumbled. Gaara stopped laughing.

" What?"

" Neji and Tenten are suppose to hook up! DARN! This is so unfair…although I am happy that I can still hear their confession." I was happy and Sad at the same time…o well!

" I'll help you get them together." I couldn't believe Gaara…Did he just suggest…YES HE DID!

" Play match maker?" I asked moving closer.

" Oh yes…Tenten and Neji and Sasuke and Naruto…sounds fun." I never felt like a bad boy before but maybe that might change when we do this…like spies or something…oh yes this will work!

" Let's do it my friend." Gaara smirked at me…it looked like he wanted to say something but didn't…weird canpanion but a clever one. OH YES BABY LET"S DO IT!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings…

A/N Thank you for reading! Oh I'm making a pole and you choose your favorite between Dead or alive 4 or Devil may cry! GO!

Chapter 8: Not a good idea!

" Okay. I'm in." A tall guy with flowing long hair smiled. Lee smirked and then looked at the girl with two buns on her head.

" Well…HELL YES I'M IN! YOU KNOW I LOVE STUFF LIKE THIS! WHY DID YOU ASK! YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO SAY YES!" Lee shot his fist in the air and VICTORY!

" Good. Then we will need a plan! Gaara and I will be waiting for you at my house on Saturday of next week. We will not speak of this to anyone or in school." Lee said serisouly…which made Neji and Tenten a little weirded out.

" Right Lee…well I'm going to get to class. I'm glad you and Gaara are getting along well." Neji said and squirmed under Lee's gaze. Tenten smiled and pushed Neji out the door and waved to Lee.

(With Gaara…)

" So tell me why I should help you?" Sasuke glared. He was reading a book when Gaara walked up to him. Naruto came out of nowhere and sat with them and gave a very cute smile.

" SASUKE! They belong together! You know they do. Come on don't you want your best friend to be happy?" Naruto whined.

" No." Sasuke put simply…while staring at Naruto. Gaara was glaring at Sasuke then turned to Naruto.

" Fine Sasuke bitch. Naruto your going to help right?" Gaara knew this plan would not fail! Sasuke will feel Naruto was to close to Gaara and because of his infatuated self with Naruto he was going to change his mind and say yes. Perfect!

" Of course I'll help! I know your good at match making! Remember when we were at the orphanage and you said those two people will hook up and they did and got married and had like five kids? I trust you with this and I will help because unlike TEME here I'm a good friend." Naruto yelled thrusting his fist up in the air. Gaara smirked and pulled the boy into a one-arm hug. Gaara smirked at Sasuke and he knew he was going to win this battle…he was a good judge of character.

" Fine dobe. I'll help you only to prove that I am a good friend…jerks." Sasuke sent death glares at the red head but of course no affect to him. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and jumped him with a hug.

" YEAH! I knew you were a sucker." Naruto giggled. Gaara smirked and the coughed a little.

" Well Know that is settled I'll leave you two alone." Gaara smirked when Naruto hopped off of Sasuke.

" Right. So when are we going to start planning?" Naruto asked, cheeks red.

" My house. Sunday this weekend." Gaara smirked and left.

(Gaara and Lee)

" They all agreed to it." Lee smiled.

" That's my good boy." Gaara smirked. Lee and Gaara had stayed up all night planning on how they were going to go about this with out them finding out.

" So what do we do until then? Oh you want to come over and help me with my class?" Lee asked giving the red head big eyes.

" Sure. What class?" Gaara asked curious.

" Kick boxing and Kendo." Lee looked pumped up with excitement. Gaara liked this idea of helping Lee out at his house…wrestling is close touching right? Yes he very much liked this idea.

" I'm in. I'll even bring my famous Jasmine tea." Gaara smirked…doing a little dance in his head. Gaara knew now that he had a crush on the weird boy that wore spandex underneath his clothes. This surprised the red head but when he thought about it…WAIT THIS IS TOO SOON! CAN'T THINK BAD THOUGHTS!

" That is great you can spend the night at my house then. Ok?" Lee said smiling big. VICTORY FOR GAARA!

" Sounds good." Gaara said looking unemotional. Lee's face dropped a little but the huge smile was still on his childish face. OH!

" Hey Gaara do you remember yesterday when you pinned me to the floor? Well where you mad at me because I wasn't good enough to beat you? I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT DON'T WORY!" Gaara stared at him with a blank stare.

This is Gaara's thinking face…it takes him a second to remember sometimes…still thinking…his face is changing expression…. And…BAM!

" OH! I had a boner." Gaara said seriously. Lee turned red and just stared in shock


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: Patients is the key word for pie!

A/N So sorry for the long wait my computer was down and I kicked it out the window and bough a new one. Oh you guys hear about the new twilight books coming out? I hear that she is making 8. I read some of the chapter one.

Chapter 9: To close for comfort

"Hey Gaara do you remember yesterday when you pinned me to the floor? Well where you mad at me because I wasn't good enough to beat you? I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT DON'T WORY!" Gaara stared at him with a blank stare.

This is Gaara's thinking face…it takes him a second to remember sometimes…still thinking…his face is changing expression…. And…BAM!

"OH! I had a boner." Gaara said seriously. Lee turned red and just stared in shock. WAIT! Lee's expression turned to a blank stare and then put his finger on his chin. I think he's thinking.

"What is a "Boner?" Lee asked. He was curious as you can tell from the stare he was giving Gaara. Gaara stared at the boy in disbelief and then turned the color of his hair.

"You don't know." Gaara studded. "You're a boy how could you not know?" Lee stared at him and shoved his shoulders up and brought them back down.

"I was raised by Gai sensei since I was little and he helped me through this hard world." Lee dramatically put it and tears streamed down his cheeks while his fists were up in the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH" Gaara was pointing and laughing. Lee glared at him with hate.

"What is it?" Lee spat. His glare looked more like a pout. Gaara stopped laughing noticing he hurt the boy's feelings with that little out burst.

"Sorry I was laughing because I have this problem and if I don't take my pill on time…I can't stop laughing." Gaara smiled tacking something into his mouth. Lee made an o with his mouth and then smiled.

(Gaara)

Whoop that was close! I couldn't say he looked wired doing that, that would be very mean and I'm not a mean person…most of the time…ok fine! Half of the time! There you happy…why the hell am I talking to myself like this…

"Is it contagious?" Lee asked curious…Okay…hm maybe I should say yes and mess with him or say no and move on with this conversation. The yesterday was pretty wired. I must have a staring problem because last night I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Naruto is such a pervert…getting Lee a thong…okay fine I was sort of imagining him in them but I'm a boy! I'm aloud to!

"No it's not. I finally answered. Lee smirked and gave a coy smile…wow that leaves me speechless. I wonder what he's thinking. Could his thoughts be as wild and untamed as my own thoughts?

"Oh I Naruto I have a question!" Lee hopped of the lunch table and ran over to the bouncing blonde. Naruto looks nice…you know I think Sasuke and Naruto are complement colors…blue and orange. Yeah…oh hey look there's Sasuke. Is he coming over here…dam it I don't want to talk to him he's such a bustard and he smells like cologne!

"Gaara what did you tell Lee this time?" What is up with this bastard? He doesn't need to be up in by business…well first off what is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked not tacking my eyes off the boy. Sasuke rolled his eyes…what a bitch.

"Well he's asking Naruto what a bonier is." Sasuke smirked. Hm…Oh yeah I did say that…

"So…" I said trying to get to the point.

"Just asking, I enjoy your remarks and how lee reacts to them." Sasuke is so weird…well I'm weird too.

"Does Lee remind you of Naruto?" I had to ask…I have to be careful with this guy.

"Not very much…the temper yes but that's about it." Sasuke said his gaze moving to the blonde who was still talking to Lee.

"Lee is so innocent." I said. It's true he is he didn't know what a uke is and I haven't heard him utter anything bad and he didn't know what a bonier was! He's a boy we live by it!

"Yeah, it should be a sin." Sasuke replied his eyes were glaring at the ugly pink thing. I glared too because she was talking to Lee with a smile and a fake personality. I wish I had by BB gun! OH WAIT I DO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SHE IS GOING DOWN!

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked as I leaned down to get my gun. I had to load it. There is a whole at the bottom of my bag where I shot from…I used it on some guy last year.

"Target practice." I answered and fired my red ball at the pink thing. It hit its mark!

"OW!" The pink thing glared though he class. Sasuke and I kept out faces impassive as she scanned the room over again.

"What's wrong?' Naruto asked with concern. Sasuke glared and pulled out his BB gun…It was a revolver and it was loaded! I was impressed with this guy. A friend that was keeper! I watched as Sasuke pulled the trigger and the popping sound and it hit its mark in the back. The girl turned around with fire in her eyes.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" She sure had a temper. I smirked and I knew she was going to come over here. She took the bait and stomped over and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't talk to sluts, hoes, whores, strippers, or gold diggers." I said and glared at her. She stood there with a glare.

"WHAT DID YOU TROW AT ME!?" She yelled. I wanted to laugh and p my pants.

"Why assume me! You're not worth my time." I smirked and flicked her off.

"I know it was you!" She spat.

"Why, because I smiled. What if I though your stupidity was funny." I was having fun and Sasuke looked ready to crack out with laughter.

"GAARA!" That was not funny…I turned my attention away from the pink think and too an angry Lee.

"Crap." Sasuke unuttered under his breath. Yeah crap I forgot Lee liked this thing.

"Why are you being mean?" His fists were curled up and his face was more a pout then an angry face.

"She is assuming that I through something at her when I didn't." I said coolly. Lee couldn't answer that because he didn't know that I actually shot the first shot.

"Yeah, I mean what if it was me. She went strait to Gaara. What if she has grudge agents Gaara because of yesterday's events?" Sasuke added with a smirk as he held up his revolver. Sakura looked dumbstruck and she ran out of the room.

"Sasuke why would you do that?" Naruto asked with a glare. Crap this is not going to well.

"It was my idea." I said pulling out my hand gun from my bag. Lee glared at me while Naruto smiled. Ok that kid is now bipolar.

"That is a nice one." Naruto made a move to grab it but was caught by a pale hand.

"What about mine?" Sasuke said glaring at me. Lee on the other hand was not happy with me.

"I'm not apologizing! I don't like her." I said…I know I'm acting childish but I don't like her!

"Gaara that doesn't mean you have to shoot her with a gun and hurt her." Lee said his voice starting to crack. DAM IT! Why me she deserved but I don't want to Lee to cry.

"Lee I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." I turned the other way with a blush. Lee turned and looked at me with big eyes. Why was he looking so surprised?

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Lee asked. Why couldn't this be an easy day?

"I knew you like Sakura but I still shot her with the gun." I looked up into his eyes and held him there. A smile grew on his face and he did something nobody should ever do to me! HE HUGGED ME!

"AW thank you." He giggled. HE is such a…

"Uke." I accidentally said out loud. He squeezed me so tight that I could hear my bones cracking and then he let go.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said manly." I breathed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: stuff.

Chapter 10: life's problems!

Lee's breath hitched again after being thrusted into by a heated body. His body moved in unison with the other's body and could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. His legs were shacking with undying pleasure and at any moment could collapse on him. His hard member was roughly grabbed and stroked making him erupt with white heat and calling out his name…Gaara's name.

OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just had that dream! It was so embarrassing and pleasurable…is it youthful to have this dream and look it made my thing happy just like Naruto explained to me.

"_Oh Naruto I have a question for you!" I hopped of the lunch table and ran up to the confused Naruto. Well I think he is confused but whatever. _

"_Yeah what's up Lee?" His eyes were always pretty to look at so it took me a second to get what I was going o say. _

"_What is a boner?" He gave me this crazy slash shocked kind of face that made him look silly. His cheeks tinted a little but regained to his normal…face. _

"_Well you see when you do something or dream something or see something that you really like your dick stands up on its self so…it's happy." Naruto said smirking. Naruto's eyes fell on something over my head so I turned around…it was Sasuke who had been behind me but he left to sit next to Gaara. _

I can't believe that dream made me happy! What will Sakura think? Is this two timing? Or worse what if Gaara thinks I'm crazy insane and hates me? WAIT! I don't have to tell them…that's right I'll just keep this in myself and I will be okay. I need to vent this out though! Maybe Naruto will be okay if I told him because he likes Sasuke and I remember something about him and a dream…what if he tells someone? My pants are bothering me so much…what do I do to make it stop?

"Lee are you okay?" WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS! WHY IS GAARA HEAR IN MY BED AND LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES…those sexy eyes…NO!

"I um…yes." I muttered embarrassed with my self. My heart beat is beating so fast and why is he still staring at me? Oh yeah he helped me with my class last night…we had dinner…and I have only one bed so…that is how this happened…okay.

"Aren't you going to take care of that?" I followed Gaara's eyes hoping that he was not talking about my happy part…well my luck must have not caught up to me this morning because his eyes stopped at my throbbing stick. I must have turned red because I was hot and his eyes were now looking back at me.

"I…don't know how." I whispered…well I couldn't really hear myself because it was so quiet. I watched as his eyes widened and then I couldn't take it so I looked down ashamed. It was quiet and my pants were still really tight and it was getting annoying.

"I can take care of it for you.' Gaara whispered…the sky was still dark and the moon bright so I could see his composed face. I could feel his hand slide ever so slowly to my bump in my pants. I felt my eyes trying to close from the added pressure he placed on my happy excited …dare I say it? Cock. That wasn't so bad…aww this feel's so good. I could feel his hand slide into my boxers and he grabbed it roughly…like in my dream.

WAIT IS THIS OKAY? SHOULD I LET HIM TOUCH E IN SUCH A WAY? It feels so good though…how could this be wrong.

"More." I couldn't believe that my mouth deceived me and I had to look at Gaara to see what he was thinking…he seemed pleased that I was under his mercy. I found my eyes close shut and a long moan was out of my lips due to Gaara stroking me even faster and his grip had become tighter.

I was so close to the edge and I could hear my self breathing become more hitched as his hand moved with a rough rhythm mixed with his own soft breaths. One last moan escaped my sweaty lips as I could feel something warm shoot out of me and start dripping down my soft dick. My head was swarming and my vision turned to black as I slipped into unconsciousness.

(Gaara)

Ok maybe I should not have helped Lee out with that but I sure did enjoy his cute little moaned and his hips moving in my hand. Dam now my pants are bothering me…I think I should clean him up first. Where does he keep his towels…in the bathroom of course? I move my body off the bed and walk out of the room into a hallway. It is still dark and I can barley make out the doors on the wall but I see it. I walk in and turn on the light and see a nice clean hardwood floor…it's glossy. His towels are green…his favorite color and the walls were an off green color, He has a few pictures of art hanging to make it look more like Martha Stewart…I bet he does watch it.

Oh there are the minis towels…green. I turn on the hot water on and soak half of it and keep the other side dry. I turn off the light and head back to Lee's room to clean him up…I had liked whatever off my hands already. In the room the moonlight was hitting Lee's face and he looked more beautiful then anyone he had ever been with. I don't know how long I stood their but I shook out of it and walked over to him. I started to clean the tip and little giggles were coming out of the boy's plump lips. I couldn't hold back this smile that just erupted on my face without warning. Maybe it would be best if I didn't tell him about this yet…let him think it was all a dream. I finished up and went to the bathroom to take care of my own little problem and then I would go back to sleep.

(The next morning)

The sun was out playing with the grass and the breeze and when the bee past the window Lee was up stretching. He rubbed his eyes and a huge grin was placed on his face.

"Good morning youthful house and youthful stuff!" Lee yelled making the bed shift. Lee glanced sideways to see a red mop of hair in his bed next to him. Soon all events flooded back into his the dreams…wow. Lee fisted his hand in the air and got out of bed.

"Let's make breakfast!" Lee smiled and walked into his huge kitchen to start cooking.

Gaara woke up happy…happier then he has been for a while. He could smell something cooking and he was up drifting to that wonderful smell. His feet glided off the floor and down the hall and into the cutest sight ever. Lee was in a pink apron and his put was sticking out and his face was looking into the oven. His butt shook a little due to his impatient ness for the rolls to be ready.

"Hey." Gaara mumbled causing the boy to turn around so fast. There was a pink blush on his face enhancing his beauty.

"Good morning Gaara." Ahh always so formal, yes he is.

"Whatcha making?" Gaara asked coming closer to the red face boy.

"Cinnamon rolls." His voice sounded much higher then usual. The room fell into a quiet and comforting atmosphere as they waited for the rolls to be done. Lee had made scrambled eggs and bacon with huge sausages and juice and milk. Gaara thoughts were in heaven right now…his sisters' cooking was not so great.

Ding! The bell rung and Lee served a plate to Gaara and himself and started to eat. Lee tackled a sausage first and Gaara's eyes were on the boy and this so called sausage!

Gaara and Lee were full to the max…Lee had been wired …Gaara's guess was about last night events…witch was not brought up…he must have thought it was a dream… a very good dream indeed.

" I better get home…my sister can be a little over protective sometimes…she called the police after I was gone for five minutes!" Gaara just rolled his eyes to the memory. He had Lee smiling and they both got up. Lee walked Gaara to the door and waved.

"I'll see you at school." Lee waved one more time before walking into the house.

Lee decided he was going to take a shower because his muscles were sore from last night's class. He walked into the off green color and there folded was a damp green towel… Something flashed into his head.

Gaara had cleaned him in the dream…before drifting off he remembered the ticklish sensation he got from the damp towel. Was it not a dream?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: well you read the last chapter didn't you?

Chapter 11: How to avoid and spy on Gaara at the same time!

Lee had thought of nothing else for the whole half hour and just stood there staring at the little green towel. His heart raced and his mouth felt dry he just couldn't believe it…Gaara touching him and making him so hot!

"Maybe I'm over reacting!" Lee calmed himself down and pulled himself away from the bathroom. He quickly got changed and grabbed his bag and ran out the door to school.

(Gaara)

"GAARA THANK GOD YOUR HOME! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU! I CALLED THE POLICE AND EVERYTHING! THEY SAID I HAD TO WAIT 24 HOURS!" Tamari screams were really annoying if you were me however funny for you! This is my crazy sister going over protective of me! This has happened many times in the past and well she has not changed one bit since the time we were apart. Neither has my lazy snobby fat brother who can't get a girl to smile at him! Okay he's not that ugly…but he's not as hot as me because I'm just so hot! People will burn and weather on the floor because of my sexiness! Okay I'm just messing around!

"Tamari, I was at Lee's house. I called you and told you I would be home before it was time to go to school." I can't believe this girl.

"YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU DORK!" Did she just call me a whale's dick? I'm use to being late in school so that doesn't bother me that I have only five minutes to get there…well after last night…Lee was so sexy and his moans were so loud! He almost made me explode with all that moaning and breathing.

"Leave him alone tamari he was with his boyfriend having sex and stuff…he's just a normal teenager." That was my idiotic brother who I wished father would keep him in a cell and through the key away.

"GARRA YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX! YOU NEED TO LEARN THIS STUFF BEFORE YOU GET IT ON!" Tamari has a funny way of putting that.

"Tamari I'm going o go get ready for school okay…" I ran up the stairs before anymore of her whales came out of her mouth. With out noticing I tripped and landed in the open elevator door. Just like in the movies! Floor five and up we go to change into sexy clothes.

(With Lee and friends)

"Hey Lee! You seem out of it." Tenten mumbled from having a meat bun in her mouth.

"Yes, you usually talk non stop…" Neji added staring at his best friend.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing." Lee smiled big and hopped off down the hallway towards his class room. Lee turned the corner and slammed into a pale figure.

"I think I know why your down…does it have to do with Gaara?" Hearing his name caused the weird kid to blush and run fast and far away from Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and pulled his hands back into his pockets and strolled down the hall.

Lee stopped near the boy's bathroom and stood there for a few seconds realizing something…now that he knew the truth about last night he couldn't look Gaara in the face…it would only be awkwardness and blushing! WAIT! HE WAS DIRTY! SOMEBODY HAD TOUCHED HIM IN A PLEASURE WAY AND IT WAS NOT HIS NUMBER 1 LOVE SAKURA! WHAT WAS THE WORLD COMING TO!!!!!!!?

"Lee what are you doing?" Lee tensed up and looked slowly behind him to see piercing aqua eyes staring at him in confusion. Lee turned quickly to hide the blush and bolted so fast it left dust of clouds! Gaara just stood there confused at the trail that indicated that Lee had been there. There was no mistaking it…Lee was turned on by his sexy clothes! Gaara had seen how red the bug eye boy got when he looked at him…that turned Gaara on quiet vastly.

"I'm like a walking sex god!" Gaara smirked and started off while the bell started to burst out sound waves that made your ears ring for a second.

(In class)

Lee found his way in class and sat next to Tenten and made sure they were in the back of the class where all the seats were filled. He knew Gaara would sit next to him and so Gaara wouldn't look at him he was in the back where he could stare at Gaara….does that make sense? Lee watched the door and then it happened… Gaara walked in the girls went crazy… like screaming and yelling and teacher going crazy. Lee couldn't take his eyes of the red head…he could feel his cheeks heat up and his stomach do a couple of flips.

"Neji is hotter." Tenten mumbled. Lee had to disagree…Gaara was wearing tight leather pants that hung a little lower then his hips. His shirt did a dangerous dip that almost reviled his chest. Maroon defiantly was the guys color his pal skin fitted together! A black choker was around his thin long neck…Lee found it hard to swallow…know he really had too avoid him at any cost!

A pair of aqua eyes held onto Lee's and It sent shivers of pleasure down the weird boy's back. Lee had to rip his eyes away and stare at his hands that were starting to sweat.

"Lee, are you okay?" Lee turned to his concerned face to one of his best friends in the world.

"Yes I'm fine." Lee pulled of a huge grin. Tenten didn't seem convinced.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Tenten placed a cool hand on his forehead and frowned.

"I'm fine Tenten." Lee smiled and removed her hand gently and glanced at the red head taking a seat next to his true love….Wait! Lee didn't like that Lee like Gaara sitting next to Sakura! Lee for the first time in his years of living felt some spark of anger…was it anger of jealousy that Gaara got to sit next to her…

That class went by painfully slow and had Lee's head over loading with questions and thinking. Lee was also trying to think of a way to slip away unnoticed by the red head. Tenten had also been staring at him with concern and that was sweet but Lee had to do quick glances over at Gaara and Sakura drooling.

Lee dashed to the door before he was caught by Tenten or the person he was avoiding. Lee was remembering all that happened last night it did seem like a dream but Lee knew know it wasn't. What was he suppose to do? He liked it…but he wasn't sure if he felt that thing for Gaara! Everything went by so fast and…he was confused.

Lee smiled the next two classes he didn't have with the red head…he was safe for about two hours…or not! Lee was thrown agents the wall by an aggressive Gaara who looked upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This morning you were fine and the nest minute I come to school you are avoiding me!" Gaara's grip tightened around Lee's muscle making the boy wince from the pain. Gaara released Lee a little and scent a sorry glance to the smaller boy. Lee looked away blushing but was forced to meet aqua eyes by a pale slender finger. Lee could feel himself getting lost and soon a pair of warm lips was on his and a wet tongue was skimming that bottom of his lips. Gaara pressed himself closer to the boy and a black leather leg found itself between a pair of legs. Lee's eyes went wide and hazy. Gaara took this opportunity to force his tongue into Lee's warm cravis while he moved his knee a little more forcefully.

Lee couldn't handle this heat and he needed air! Gaara wasn't stopping his attack. He had heard the bell ring a few minutes ago and he knew that nobody was anywhere near. Lee felt his excited manhood getting closer to his climax and this was the second time he was molested by Gaara!

Lee, with all his might, pushed the redhead away and took big gulps of air and slumped to the ground. However this didn't last long because he was jumped by those same pair of lips back on his and this time Lee was pinned to the floor with his hands securely above his head and Gaara on top. Lee could feel himself going back into the haze and warm feeling but he didn't know what was going on! Lee did the most taboo thing as a fighter! He brought his leg up and smashed into the red heads erection earning a grunt and fresh air!

Lee quickly got up and tears were filling his eyes…he was so confused and frustrated! Lee was so embarrassed and found himself running away. If Lee had looked back he would have seen a very ashamed Gaara staring after him…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: Oh poor Lee 

Chapter 12: A change in the wind!

(Gaara)

Why in the hell did I do that? I blame it all on the stupid hormones and Lee for being so god dam…never mind! I'm going home I can't handle today...I can't believe he hurt my babies what if they don't work anymore! I was to rash with him and jumped the gun on this. This is the worst day ever…I think the park would be a better place to go because if I go home Temari will go all mom mode on me and she would want to be all up in my business.

"Gaara." I looked behind me to see who had interrupted my thoughts…it was one of my new friends and partner in crime and hated enemy…Sasuke. What the fuck does he want…shouldn't he be in class. Oh god what if he saw me molest Lee? No I would have sensed him…

"What is it Uchiha?" I asked using his last name. It makes me seem cooler then this duck butt haired guy! He stared at me for a second then opened his mouth slightly. What the hell is taking so long for him to talk?

"I'm hosting a party next week and I was wondering if you could help me with it? Some of the others are going to help. It's going to be at the beach house that my father owns." Now the great Uchiha is hosting a party and he's offering an invitation and asked for help…sounds good…I love parties.

"Sure Uchiha." That was a close one…I wonder why he's not in class.

"Oh by the way you molesting Lee is not going to make Neji or Tenten happy. In fact I would be careful." Was this basterd giving be advice on how to treat Lee! Bitch.

"I think I know what I'm doing you just worry about the cute little blonde boy…I saw Sai staring at him." Sure that was low but I heard the Uchiha's are a proud race of humans so I'm sure it didn't hurt his feelings just angered him…it didn't really show.

"Maybe you should fallow your own advice and not worry about Naruto." Sasuke thought he was so cool well…ok he is almost as much as me!

"Hn" Was my reply as I walked away from him. That snug basterd just grunted and by the sound of his foot steps he was going down the opposite hallway as I.

(Lee)

I was violated by GAARA! He had his body on mine and was on me and pressing me down! Why? Does this mean I'm disgusting? Why? I can't handle it I just want to I just don't know! It's wrong to look at other guys like this I love Sakura! I do and now I have two timed her! It's all Gaara's fault! He made me impure he made me dirty! He made me do the most taboo thing as a fighter! I need PUNISHEMENT! I need to clean myself from this mess! I am still running down these endless halls looking for a place to punish myself!

I turn the corner of a hallway and yes there it is my place to get clean and to punish myself for what I have done! The room is well equipped and I need to feel the tearing of muscle and the burn of overworking myself!

(Naruto and Sasuke)

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke turned to the blonde and smirked.

"We are trying to figure out what's up with Gaara and Lee." Sasuke didn't want Naruto to hear the whole story only because he knew that Naruto would go crazy on Gaara. Sasuke also wanted to spend time alone with Naruto…for selfish reasons…

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked staring at Lee through the window of the weight room. The schools weight room was rather large and had a whole bunch of different machines and weight you could work with and only three people besides Lee was in there. It looked like an empty cafeteria. Sasuke eye's twitched when Naruto huffed and turned around to the hallway.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to know what's going on?" Sasuke asked catching up to the little blonde.

"I think Lee will be ok. Also it's none of my business…." The blonde turned his head to face Sasuke. "What's going on with Gaara and Lee?" Naruto blushed. Oh yes Sasuke knew Naruto would never not want to be out of somebody's personal business…literally!

"Idiot." Sasuke smirked and by chance their two shoulders lightly brushed together as they walked.

"You're the idiot! Stupid teme!" Naruto growled and crossed his arms over his chest and lips were pouted out. Sasuke though of this as cute…very cute…a slight blush could be seen if you had a microscope at hand but since Naruto didn't he never saw it lay across the ravens pale skin.

(The authors prospective)

Lee pushed up and then brought the heavy bar of weights down and then back up and then back down. Every time he went up he could feel his muscles shake just a little and he could felt the burn. He had long forgotten his shirt which was now lying on the floor covered in sweat. Lee did one last up and put the bar back on its rightful spot. He sat up and grabbed his water and guzzled it down. He quickly moved to the kettle bells and started his position and something pink caught his eyes and a nice sent. His eyes looked to each side and noticed his crush sitting on one of the benches and staring AT HIM!

Lee's cheeks started to burn and his mind became fuzzy as he stared at her she smiled to him and waved.

"Hey Sakura…what are you doing hear?" The boy asked smiling. The pink thing got up and moved closer to the sweating Lee. A coy smile played on her lips and her eyes stared into his. She reached out and pulled his body closer to hers and brought her face close to his.

"Lee…Please go out with me!" The girl asked and crushed her lips to his shocked ones.

(Gaara)

So I'm here at the door where I would think someone like Lee would go if something bad happened to him. I am right there he is and what is that thing doing there? Why the hell is she getting up! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU STUPID UGLU SLUT! OH HELL NO DID SHE JUST KISS HIM? FUCK IT ALL SHE"S DEAD! I can't believe this, what is wrong with her and WHY IN THE HELL HAVEN"T THEY STOPPED!

Okay I need to get out of here its just gone to bad to worse! I need a plan to get Lee for myself and WAIT! Why do I care sure I like Lee but really do I care for him? Sure I get all mad and pissed if he's near that girl and I can't stop thinking of him in very bad ways but that doesn't prove I love him in anyway shape or form…however taking Sakura down will make me happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: I'm not sure I like happy stuff so I tend to write happy stories and they turn out kind of fluffy but to the readers that read thank you for reading! MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP! I'm HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! Sing to me!!!!!!

_**A/N: Who has watched the ouran host club? **_

Chapter 13: The plans!

Gaara, with one final glare at the two teens, walked away and into busy hallways and stupid happy teens. He glared at all of them and ignored his friends that called to him only Naruto tried to approach but Sasuke pulled him away before the little blonde could get to close. He needed to sort all of this in his head and didn't need loud crazy friends right now what he needed was a bb gun and some people in the park and he's good.

As he opened the door out side the sun mocked him by shining its bright raise in his angered eyes so he had to squint them shut. Today was not Gaara's day but maybe the reason Lee was avoiding him was because of last nights events? If that was true then how is Lee feeling about this? Gaara walked off campus and across a street down three blocks where a tiny park was out and some people could be seen. The red head pulled out his hand gun and loaded it with the bb ready to shoot. He climbed up a near by tree and aimed it at a girl with two buns on her head walking his way. With the pull of his pale finger the red ball was shot out of the barrel of the gun and on a set course for its target.

The girl, sensing something wrong, hit that small little ball with what looked like a small knife that the ninjas used for combat. Gaara gulped as he took a closer look at who he shot it at…it was none other then Tenten. Gaara had gone into Tenten's home only a couple of times and it was pretty scary…you want to know why it was scary? Is that so you think it was filled with knifes and swords aren't you? Well let me tell you this it was a perfectly a normal house that a family would have. When Gaara entered the house smelled nice and was clean it had a couch and TV and shelves filled with books and a kitchen…Gaara accidentally leaned on a wall and something went click…dropping him down in a dark cold room filled with millions of weapons and torture chamber was the first thing that popped into the red head's mind but he noticed a white robe and some padded flooring and awards on a cretin part of the stone walls. When Gaara stood he stepped on a stone on the floor that sunk in and a couple of daggers flew at him where he dodged just barley.

"Gaara hold on I'll save you!" Tenten yelled from a wall he couldn't hear from but soon she appeared knocking an up coming stump ready to crush Gaara away with a huge mace. Gaara stared at the girl as she preformed a martial art dance with her weapons he was surely pleased and had to take some lessons from her. This of course also scared Gaara that if he were too angry her what would she do? Now let's go forward and to Gaara's situation.

The red ball came back through the tree and hit Gaara in the middle on the forehead and you could hear a loud click from the impact.

"Ow." Gaara glared as he rubbed his forehead. Gaara quickly dodged two kunai that flew at him and jumped down the tree landing on his feet and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh Gaara…WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME!" Tenten screamed. Gaara sweat dropped.

"Technically it didn't hit you." Gaara tried but the girl pulled out a sword, "I didn't know it was you." The girl stopped her attempt of destruction and pulled the sword back in its sheath.

"Oh, What are you doing hear? Shouldn't you be in class?" Tenten asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Target practice!" Gaara growled thinking of earlier situation. Tenten not being fooled pulled the red head to the floor scaring him.

"Who did it?" Tenten asked positioning herself on the tree and stared up into the sky.

"Did what?" Gaara asked confused.

"Who took Lee from you?" Tenten said smiling at how Gaara's cheeks tinted a little and the anger in his eyes intensified. "I can see it in your eyes you know."

"SA KU RA! I hate that slut I'm going to beat her to a bloody pulp and then burn the pieces." Gasara's eyes and a glare past through them sending a little chill of fear.

"Why don't you steal him back? Show him how much you care for him and like him." Tenten's voice calmed Gaara down a little.

"I do not like him!" Gaara glared and got up and left the bun haired girl to her tree. In a weird way Gaara still could hear the last comment she left him.

" I know you do, it's in your eyes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Parings: Gaara and Lee **

**Warnings: Uke molestation! **

**A/N SUMMER IS HEAR! YAYYYYYYYY! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**So maybe molesting Lee will help me with getting that pink thing once and for all! Who in there right minds would wear pink like that and so much of it! Well enough of that…Tenten did say something about taking that thing back right? Or was that my own idea? Naw it was all my idea! **

"**Hey Gaara you have a visitor!" Who could that be? What is that awful smell…Kankuro must be attempting to cook something. **

"**Let them up stairs." I say in a bored tone. Lee wouldn't visit right now…I think he's still mad at me. Maybe Naruto? What if he's with Sasuke…Maybe I should hide? Crap! **

"**Hey Gaara?" Why do you hate me God? I really do try but I guess I don't try hard enough do I! WHY? I just stare at him with my cold stare. He seemed nervous to approach me…not something he usually does. He closes the door and slowly, step by step walks in front of me. **

"**OH GAARA WHAT DO I DO? I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT COLD BASTARD AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP ME GAARA!" I was not expecting that and why in the hell his he hugging me. **

"**HEY DON'T YOU DARE SLOBER ON ME." I took his arms and off of my waist and sat him on my floor. I pushed my hands through my red lock and gave a defeated sigh. He was my friend after all. **

"**Trust me Naruto just kiss him and all is solved." Of course Sasuke liked Naruto…it's kind of obvious right? **

"**WHAT? No He has to kiss me first! What if he doesn't like me?" Naruto's whining is like a girl! **

"**Then wear some sexy clothes and flirt. Trust me Naruto, it will work." I say in a bored voice. Naruto stared at me for a second and then a huge grin was on his face. **

"**Thanks Gaara! You must know a lot about this stuff." Naruto smiled. Well actually no I don't I just think… also it helps that Sasuke kind of told him he liked the blonde…not really but it's obvious. Naruto and I talked for a while longer then he left…it was nicer then I though…being with a friend. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Dam those fucking birds! I can't sit in my bed in the morning without hearing those fucken things chirping. Well you must be wondering why I'm up at the crack of dawn right. Well I have problems sleeping so I stay up till morning and what I really hate are those birds! **

"**GAARA GET UP!" Dam my sister can yell. So I get up and do my morning routine and then head down stairs to smell Tamari's cooking… right then out the back door! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**(Lee) **

**MY DREAMS HAVE FINALLY COME TRUE! SAKURA IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I AM HAPPY! Now I gave to get Neji and Tenten together…Sasuke and Naruto…Well that kind of failed after… WHO CARES I HAVE SAKURA! I will devote my life to her! Well what should I wear? Let's wear my green jacket and my green shirt and my skinny jeans…green of course. **

"**Ok! Time to pick up my… GIRLFRIEND!" Oh I just had to shout it out! Let's see here where was the street again? Oh yes over two streets and then the pink one on the corner! **

"**I can't be late for my darling!" Oh yeah! I felt my legs go into motion as I ran down the side walk. It was pretty quiet and I could only hear my soft breathing and my drumming feet on the pavement. **

**What I didn't notice was the stranger turning the corner of the next street because of the tall hedges and flowers blooming so I kind of crashed into the stranger. He didn't seem really shaken by it but I fell on by butt. The guy looked smaller then me, however he was a littler taller then me. WAIT A SECONDE! **

"**Gaara?" I say like an idiot. He looks at me then smirks with a glint in his eyes. Then he just walked away not saying anything. For an instance my heat sunk into my chest and it made my blood boil! **

"**HEY! GAARA COME BACK!" Gaara stopped and turned to face me. I don't know why I called out like that! What was I thinking! My cheeks turned red earning a smirk from the other guy! **

"**I um…I want you to meet my girlfriend." That was all I could think of in that time. His eye twitched and I could tell his muscles where flexing really bad and maybe I shouldn't have said that… stupid me! **

"**Sure Lee!" Gaara's voice sounded very coy to me and that didn't make me comfortable at all. I get up dusting myself off while Gaara walks over and waits for me to finish my cleaning. Through the corner of my eye I could have sworn he was staring at my butt but when I turned he was staring at a house with blue dots. That was unusual to see so I waved it off. **

**The walk was silent no car passed by and no kids where rushing to school yet. The light breeze of morning barely bade a sound in the quiet walk. It felt like it took forever to get to my girlfriends house! Finally though we got there and I dashed up the stairs but Gaara didn't follow he stayed on the side walk in front of the pink house. It was normal two story painted pink. I pressed the door bell and waited a couple of seconds before somebody answer the door. It was Sakura of course wearing a pink tank and a jean skirt with high heels. **

"**Slut." I heard Gaara whisper. I turned to glare at him but he wasn't facing me he was looking across the street. **

"**Hey Lee you ready?" She smiled like an angel. I could hear Gaara muttering something under his breath but couldn't really understand. **

"**Only if you are my dear!" I took her warm hand into mine and was down the stairs. **

"**Gaara I want you to meet my girlfriend Sakura." I smiled. Gaara didn't respond he simply shrugged and muttered a hello then gave us cold stares. **

"**Well Sakura this is Gaara." I say hoping she had better manners then Gaara. I was unlucky however. **

"**I know him! He's the one who decided to shoot me remember?" Oh yeah that's right He did! I kind of forgot. **

"**Nothing like a fresh start right?" I said trying to get them to be happy. Why me? The walk was even more quiet and chilly then ever and apparently the two would not get along! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**We finally got to the school and Sakura saw her friends and introduced Lee to them and then Sakura quickly kissed Lee and was off with her friends. I turned to the love stricken guy! I was pissed! That's right pissed and I was going to let the guy know it! Why you ask? Well I don't know why and I hate that thing that kissed him very much! I can't believe he would go our with her after being so mean to him…Tenten told him the stories about Sakura being mean and manipulative with him. **

"**Lee!" I pulled the surprised Lee behind a tree and pushed him onto it. **

"**Gaara what are you doing? Let go of me!" I ignored his request and starred into his eyes. **

"**Why are you going out with someone who is mean and rude to you? Do you not remember what happened the day I shot her with the gun? She had ignored you and ordered you around like nothing!" I growled in a low voice. Lee stared at me and then opened his mouth. **

"**I love her that's why! Now Let go of me!" He tried to push me off but I was of course stronger so his efforts where in vain. **

"**No, I'm not going to let her have you! You're to good for her!" My brain let go as I pressed my lips softly to Lee's pink ones. I let his lips go and stared back into his eyes. **

"**I will not let her hurt you." I said and then kissed his forehead before letting go and walking away. **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly.

Parings: someone and someone

Warnings: very perverted stuff

Chapter 15: plan A flirt with the uke!

* * *

(Gaara)

Kissing him was only the first part of my grand plan today. I had gone over everything in my head last night. It might take some time but I think my revenge is going to be nice and sweet. Lee will be…. I don't know….mine I guess… yeah I like the sound of that. I was now in the middle of walking to class, and there I see, Naruto there he was wearing very tight and reviling clothes. He looked like a nervous school girl his legs were shaking and he was defiantly blushing too. Oh my poor friend I feel sort of sorry for him……sort of. I'm rooting for you Naruto….hope you don't catch a cold.

* * *

(Naruto)

So here I am standing in the tightest clothes that I own and a thong that was orange that Kiba gave me as a prank….why I still have…well you tell me. Well any way my shirt was a extra small and it every time I moved the shirt would hack up to revel more skin. On top of that I was getting all kinds of looks from people I even saw Gaara stop and look. He must think I'm an idiot…..well he did tell me to do this right…..

* * *

(Lee)

DID GAARA JUST KISS ME? Why am I blushing? Ahh this isn't right I have Sakura OH MY GOD IS THAT A CHEATING MOVE? I just cheated on SAKURA my Baby and we haven't been going out for a day! What kind of man am I to cheat on her on our first official day together why!?

I dropped to my knees and started to hit my self in the head with the ground. I stopped and got up I had to keep this to the grave! Gaara came on to me and I didn't want it or like it. Something pulled at the tip of my heart but I pushed the feeling down and walked into the school where all the buzzing sound could be heard.

* * *

(Sakura)

So I finally got away from the bowl headed kid and with my friends. They all were waiting for me to say something but I was going to wait until we were alone in private. I wasn't going to let anyone spoil my plans. We turned the corner and found the always empty history room. I closed the door and we all sat in a circle and I smiled at them.

"First part of the plan is in. He is so totally clueless and he does whatever I say. Not only will I get that body but revenge on Gaara. He seems to be gay with Lee apparently." My friends smirked back.

"I don't see why you're using Lee like this he's a nice kid Sakura." Of course there is always that one friend that has to intervene on your plans. Ino Yamanaka somebody I have known since we were kids but she was always agents me on something.

"Ino it's not like you're the one doing it so back of girl. Your always saying stuff like that why don't you keep your pig face out of my business." That should set her straight. I stared at her fierce blue eyes and she did something a little unexpected she got up and left. I glared at the door well it looks like I just lost a friend oh well.

" Alright girls you know what to do know don't you?" They all smirked and we all got up and left the classroom.

* * *

(Shikamaru)

Well they finally left; Sakura and her gang, about time too man it's a drag. I had fallen asleep in history class often behind the teacher's desk and they always come here to talk like that. This time was different I don't like what there planning.

* * *

(Gaara)

There he is waiting for Sakura. It pisses me off. I wasn't really going to kiss him but that just sort of like a wake up call knowing him he is in utter shock and feels like he cheated. Oh well lets see. I o so casually walked his way and as I came near him I gave his little bottom a tap and kept walking. In the corner of my eyes I saw Sakura come in view….. I wonder if she saw that.

* * *

(Lee)

Dammit why is this day turning into my most disloyal day ever? Why? I hope Sakura didn't see that act of cheating! Gaara I am going to get you!

"Hey Sakura." I said a little nervous. She smiled all sweet and looked like rays of strawberries came out of her she was so pretty. How did I get this heavenly beauty?

"Did Gaara just touch you?" WHY DAM IT? WHY ME? I wanted to go run and kick Gaara's butt!

"Well you see about that_ gahh Sakura!" She had her hands on the very cheek Gaara had touched! I was so happy and shocked very shocked.

* * *

(Gaara)

Ok that bitch is dead! I need a new plan a better plan something fresh something new and something Sakura can't do but I can! However I need to find what that is though. As I walked to my class I saw Naruto and he was flushed and his clothes were a little messed up and I could see red marks on his tanned skin even from this distance…..Sasuke is a wiled man!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich

Warning: LOOK I love the MOLESTING of UKES so please forgive me

Parings: I'm sure you know right?

A/N I got mvp for cross country today I so happy. Any ways **HOW DO YOU CHEACK REVEIWS? **

Chapter 15: Behind the scene of Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

(Naruto)

I'm so cold my pp is going to fall off! Well my pants were super tight and tears were there and long rips. I had goose bumps and Sai even complemented on my hard nipples. Dam YOU SASUKE! I could see my breaths and my body is shaking like a vibrator on high! Man I hope I don't get sick….

* * *

(Sasuke)

I sort of feel sorry for him. Look at that cute thing standing there shivering. Suffer my little blonde. When I saw him I couldn't believe that he was wearing that very sexy outfit…although I don't like how some of the others look at him…after all he is mine…well no he's not. The reason why I'm here is because I know Naruto he must be waiting for someone he likes and I'm hiding behind this tree to get a good look at them. Who has won my blonde's heart? If he stands out here any longer he's going to catch a cold…… To late he sneezed!

* * *

(Naruto)

DAM IT IM GETTING SICK AND IT"S ALL THAT BASTARDES FAULT! I turned to face the wall of the school building and started to kick it with my frozen toes.

"Stupid teme I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"Who are you going to kill?" I tried to turn around but the person behind me pressed me agents the wall his hot breath in my ear. My teeth started chattering because the wall was just as cold as outside or possibly colder!

"Ah is little Naruto cold? Maybe Naruto shouldn't be wearing reveling clothing hu?" The other guy let go and so I could turn to look at them. Kiba that bastard always likes to fuck with me and Hinata was right behind him smiling. Those two are a dangerous pair.

"Sorry man you looked so fun to mess with when you're like this. So who are you waiting for dressed like that? Sasuke maybe?" Kiba gave a knowing grin and I knew he knew because he knew that I knew that I was in total like of Sasuke!

"Naruto what the hell are you doing wearing that? You're going to catch a cold dobe!" SASUKE SHIT! I hope he didn't hear any of that. Hey does he not like me looking like this?

"Hey I can dress how I want Sasuke TEME!" I couldn't help but remark back to him…it's like a hobbit. Sasuke looked pretty sexy with his long warm jacket and black scarf and jeans that were perfect on him….oh and his hair even though it looks like a sucks butt….but I like all of it.

"Naruto? See look you're already spacing out!" Oh crap I was staring at him with my googly eyes. My hear beat is going to fast it's about to explode. Sasuke started walking towards me with his jacket witch he must have taken off when I was in lala land. It was warm and felt good. What a nice jester.

In a split second my back met wall….that wasn't a nice jester ….that kind of hurt. I looked up at him with a glare but his mouth was on mine…. OH MY GOD HIS MOUTH IS ON MINE AND HIS HANDS! HIS HANDS ARE ON MY BUTT! I tried pushing him of so I could control his hand but he moved his hands to keep mine pinned on the wall.

Time seemed to slow down and every second felt like a pleasurable minute. Sasuke had forced my mouth open with his tongue and his hands kept mine from stopping him…not that I was. Sasuke's warm lips left mine and wondered to my cheek then tie my neck were there were sucking noises it felt a little weird and I wanted to laugh but I don't think Sasuke would appreciate that… his teeth felt like he was going to eat me!

A cold jolt brought me back to reality Sasuke's cold…I mean very cold hands found there way underneath my shirt. I could hold still anymore so I had to wiggle and wiggle to get Sasuke's attention. Finally my hand broke free and I pushed him off. He seemed to be brought back to this world like he had been in a trance or something.

"Oh Naruto I uh…." He's blushing! I don't know what to say to him! I'm dumb struck. Like Kiba on a stupid day. Hey wait where are they must have left to give us some alone time. I looked back to empty space….HEY WHERE DID SASUKE GO?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Sexual harassment….on Gaara's part!

Parings: DUN DUN DUNN!

A/N Well thank you for the reviews that you put I am most gracious I do apologize for not updating very much….I can be lazy and scattered u can hit me go head! (Also last chapter said 15 but it really is chapter 16 ok.)

Chapter 17: PLAN B properly distract your uke

* * *

(Lee)

I can't believe it I was…..MOLESTED! At first it was like wow and then I was like why! It just brought back memories of Gaara's hands on my cheek his mouth on mine and OMG I AM CHEATING ON SAKURA! I'm the worst boyfriend in history! I have to be careful he might try to touch me again….I'll be ready for the next time!

"Lee are you ok?" OH my sweet angel how could I forget!

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry! Sorry I was lost in thought." I said scratching the back of my head nervously she smiled and started to blush such a fiery pink.

"Lee I'm sorry for touching you like that but I got so jealous and protective." Sakura…Sakura was jealous over me OMG! I am not worthy for her love!

"It's ok Sakura I believe its ok for you to be jealous but I have eyes only for you my dear." I said as smoothly as I could!

"Thanks Lee…by the way your ass muscles are great." She winked and left me stunned in the hallway

* * *

(Sasuke)

Crap I lost control over there I was only suppose to get Kiba off of Naruto! I wasn't aiming to molest him at all….although I may have enjoyed it way to much. Dam he's probably all confused and hurt right now dam I'm sick taking advantage of that poor uke…….hahahha yeah right! Naruto's mine! I need to get my jacket back though this will be a great opportunity to distract him from that one guy.

* * *

(Gaara)

Alright little Lee I may have found the key on getting your attention onto only me. This is going to take all the self control I have but it needs to be done. This is perfect I think this is turning into my advantage. Sakura you ugly bitch is going down. Lee will be….hm mine…again I guess. I turned the corner to see a distracted Sasuke…he seemed overly pleased with his up tight ass. Dam…..I can use Naruto. Where did he go I know I saw him. I started to walk through the halls of stupid teens laughing and carefree. Well except that guy he seems to be very oh look NARUTO! I found him.

* * *

(Naruto)

I forgot I had Sasuke's jacket and I know he's going to come back for it and as long as that happens ill be good and he'll come straight to me and that's when I'll get him and kiss the hell out of him. Hey look Shino seems lively with all those bugs and look Ino and Temari are yelling how nice. Oh look Gaara looks happy to see me he's practically drooling and walking a little to fast over here…..I hope he's going to stop. Hey look Lee with…Sakura that's weir I thought Gaara and …..OMG Gaara's going to gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I started running there was no way he was going to tackle me.

* * *

(Gaara)

He is so not getting away from me when Lee is right there. Almost got him and GOTCH YA Naruto! I tackled over him landing underneath him our legs tangled up. He was out of breath and glaring at me.

"NARUTO I NEED YOU!" I yelled with out thinking. He looked at me and blushed. I noticed this and smacked my self.

"Gaara I didn't know you felt that way…I ugh." He stumbled blushing. God just kill me!

* * *

(Sasuke)

GAARA IS SO DEAD! NARUTO IS MINE! I started to stump over there horns growing unnaturally.

* * *

(Gaara)

"Naruto calm down it's not what you think. I mean I need your help." The blonde stopped his blushing and looked at me confused.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: It's that little thing you should be careful of.

Parings: Gaara and Lee

WHO WANTS TO KNOW A FUN FACT? Ok then let's see did you know that guys nipples if you play with them the brain sends chemical to get them in the mood….tee funny

A/N SORRY I was updating a different story. Well here we go!

* * *

Chapter 18: Sometimes being oblivious ruins the plan!

(Lee)

"NARUTO I NEED YOU!" Who was that? That voice…Gaara? Sakura and I were talking and walking and I was happy but now….

"Gaara's so dead!" I turned to see Sasuke glaring and cracking his knuckles. I turned back to Gaara and Naruto who was blushing. Something inside me kind of hurts…what is it? I'll have to ask sensei later.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura called it didn't faze me I just stared at Naruto who was now getting off of Gaara. He seemed happy…..Maybe he said yes to him! I don't feel so good.

"LEE!" I turned to the female voice and smiled.

"HI Tenten!" She smiled but gave me a concern look. Tenten always could read me like a book.

"You don't look so good. Where's Sakura your girlfriend?" She said it with a disgusted look which right now I didn't care too much…

"I think she went to go talk to Sasuke." I had kept my face away as to not remind me of my current feeling OH WHY! I THINK I MAY BE CRAZY OR SOMETHING!

"Sasuke….hey look Sasuke and Naruto are having a make out session right in the hall….who would have known Naruto and Sasuke were like that. Well I knew Naruto was but Sasuke…well maybe it was clear. Who cares?" I stared to wear I was trying not to but Tenten…MY BEST FRIEND was correct Sasuke was attached to Naruto in a youthful way. I felt something lift from my chest. How strange maybe I was concern for Sasuke if Gaara was going to take Naruto away that's right!

* * *

(Naruto)

Well I guess this turned out pretty good I wasn't expecting Sasuke to come up and start making out with me. Dam he's a good kisser. Those lip those tasty lips I love them. I guess I'll help Gaara with the plan if it makes Sasuke act like this I like it.

* * *

(Gaara)

Dam you SASUKE and your duck butt hair! HE just killed my plans! I need Naruto for the plan I know it bothered Lee I Saw it on his face but then Tenten…What did she say to him to make him have a happy face. O well I'll have other chances to get him. I turned to walk but stumbled on something on the floor. It was Sakura who fainted due to blood loss. EVEN HER BLOOD COLOR IS UGLY!

* * *

A/N Short chappyyyy


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: IDK

Parings: Gaara as the mighty seme and Lee like the cute uke right!

A/N Ok Let's sees my boyfriend and I were on a walk because it was like sunny but cold with lots of clouds. Well it was getting dark and we were almost to my house and then IT RAINED! Can you believe it was pouring buckets of water and we had to run the rest of the way there and when we got home we were both soaked with water!

* * *

Chapter 19: The disturbing truth

(Lee)

I almost forgot my precious Sakura! She's drenched in blood I MUST GET HER TO THE NURSE RIGHT AWAY! I pulled her over my shoulder but my eyes met cold blank ones from Gaara as he walked by me. It sent shivers down my spine but I turned and walked off in a hurry I'm not sure if it was the chill or need to get Sakura to the nurse but I was booking.

* * *

(Shikamaru)

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Temari asked while sitting in the living room of her younger brother's house.

"This is troublesome I'm saying the only thing Sakura wants from Lee is revenge also I over heard her talking about how she wanted his body. Look Sakura is some kind of crazy bitch." (No offense to Sakura lovers)

It's true that I had over heard this but I didn't want to tell anybody but Lee was my friend he was cool in a way especially his fighting. So I keep him around. I know I'm usually the lazy ass in the group but hey I still like my friends. Temari is the best choice to tell because shell analyze and together wed come up with a plan….or something or she might loose it and start kicking Sakura's ass right on the spot. I'm hoping she does the second one but hey it's not for my entertainment it's for the readers and of course Gaara.

"I knew that bitch was crazy! I should beat that ugly unnatural hair girl…thing!" She sighed and then stared back at me. Why is she looking at me that way…women?

"So Shikamru what should we do. If Gaara finds out that Sakura only wants him for revenge and his body it may trouble things. For one thing Lee seems head over heals for That THING!"

"That's true. Gaara would try getting back at Sakura and group. I also haven't seen Ino hanging around them that could mean something." I looked up at the quiet girl and noticed a hint of jealousy.

"You were…watching them?" She asked I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I was evaluating the situation. So yes I guess." It's true I was. Ino and I go way back all the way to our younger years. Choji had always had a crush on her but ya. I looked back at her face unchanging. Women!

* * *

(Gaara)

I need a new plan nothing I'm coming up with is helping me at all. I almost had him there but Tenten she said something. Women! What do I do? I was strolling the halls why Oh yeah because I'm the bad boy. Hey it's Lee. Perfect time to do some making up, if you catch my drift.

"Hey Lee." He looked up. He's blushing? Did that bitch kiss him again? GROSS!

"Gaara what is it?" He's so cute. Time to fuck with him. I walked closer and closer of course he walked back wards and it just so happens a wall stops his retreat. I lean in closer and I stare at him in the eyes. I slowly come closer to his face and closer. LICK oh yeah that's right I licked my UKE!

* * *

(Lee) did he just lick my face? That's kind of gross all the nasty bacteria. His eyes are so pretty though like a very blue ice or something so stunning.

"You're blushing." I am not! Maybe a little I was blushing. I glared at him but he just chuckled and it sent butterflies through my whole body. His face is so pretty to…his lips are so red I want to…I want to… HELL NO! I AM GOING CRAZY! SAKURAAA I AM SO SORRY I DON"T UNDERSTAND THIS! SENSEI HELP ME NOW I NEED YOUR GUIDENCE!

* * *

(Gaara)

Did he just run away screaming Sensei? Ok then that was a little weird. Dam for a minute there I thought he was going to kiss me. I turned and noticed the door slightly open from the nurse I smirked.

"He will me mine ugly bitch. All in good time." I said knowing that girl was there listening.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly.

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: Well just be careful if you're under age!

A/N: I am Grateful for your reviews I am at you feet!

Chapter 20: The help of your friends are truly the best feelings.

* * *

(Sakura)

Dam That asshole! He's slowly taking Lee away from me! How did my plan slowly slip from me? The only thing I can take from Gaara is Lee's virginity. That sexy body will be mine. Those muscles and tight butt I'm sure he has a big one to. Ino that bitch baled on us so she her and all her stupid friends! I walked slowly back to my classroom.

"How can I seduce Lee?" I mumbled he's a little different then normal guy.

* * *

(Hinata)

That's not good…is it? I had left my class to use the restroom when I heard and saw Sakura coming around the corner she didn't seem to see me. She was lost in thought. I just happened to hear that she wanted to have it with Lee. I don't think it's none of my business but Lee would say no Right? Maybe I should tell Naruto or Kiba about this.

* * *

(Kiba)

"You sure that's what she said Hinata?" I couldn't believe the story Hinata was telling me Sakura wanted to get it on with Lee! That bitch is only using him them.

"I'm sure." Hinata is so cute how can I not believe her? I put my hand on my chin a thought habit. Well I guess were going to have to get involve I can't let my friend be taken into this.

"Aright we should tell Shikamaru and Naruto then." Hinata nodded and we both were about to stand up and leave but somebody blocked us.

* * *

(Naruto)

WHAT THE HELL! Sakura is trying to have dirty sex with Lee!

"Naruto are you ok?" Shikamru asked rubbing his temples. I looked back at him and nodded.

"I can't belie it Lee is moving up right?"

"No Naruto this is bad. Lee is only being used by her for revenge and his body." Oh that's what they meant. Gosh why couldn't they just say that?

"WHAT SHE"S ONLY USING LEE! I TOUGHT SHE WAS NICE WHAT AN EVIL THING!"

* * *

(Shikamaru)

He thought she was nice? This kid is so stupid why am I friends with him again?

* * *

(Ino)

Well sure I listen to Sakura why in the hell did i? I have no clue…well we were friends for a long time but I don't know what happened with her and I? When she said revenge on Gaara by using Lee…that pissed me off because they were my friends I was not going to take part of it at all. I love all my friends Choji Naruto Hinata Kiba Shino even though he's weird and likes bugs all of them they all make happy.

"We should tell the others what you just told us." I turned back to Kiba and Hinata and I nodded my head. I need to tell everyone Sakura's plan!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: LEE and GAARA

Warnings: Sexual stuff

A/N I SWEAR I DID NOT LEAVE YOU!

Chapter 21: Plans

(Gaara)

Alright the new plan to get Lee away from Sakura! So far it's working a very little bit. I saw it in Lee's eyes when I accidentally spilled out that stupid comment to Naruto. Even though Sasuke tried to kick my ass (it was evenly matched) Lee was very intent on watching me. However that Tenten is messing with my plans…I'll have to watch out for her distract her with what though?

My eyes wondered over the lazy teens walking to there classes how much chatter went on…there in the midst of my eyes I saw it all coming undone in a brilliant plan… a wonderful plan a great plan that…I had nothing.

"Hey Gaara were going skateboarding you up for it?" Neji…YES that is the perfect distraction.

"YES!" I said happily for I knew my plan was going to work out…once I figure out this new plan.

Oops…I may have said that so out of... character. Time to make this situation better I looked at Neji and said.

"Hn."

"Hnn."

(Kiba)

Alright our plan is simple help Lee fall in love with Gaara. Plain and simple right?

"I have a question Kiba." I turned to Sasuke who was trying to hold on to Naruto who was attempting to eat his beloved ramen.

"What is it Sasuke?" I said.

"Are you sure Lee is even you know a homo? What if he's not?"

"No he's homo Sasuke…trust me." Tenten had a smirk on her face.

"How would you know Tenten can you prove this?" Shikamaru said yawning. I was watching this battle heat up.

"Ok I can prove to you Lee is homo for Gaara already he just can't see it right now. Neji I need you to ask Gaara to come skating ok. Well get Lee there and I'll show you the proof." Everybody seemed to agree with this so I guess after school were going Boarding.

(Ino)

I wish from the start I was with them but I left to hang out with a slut. I feel like a total outsider. Maybe this is what I get for ditching my friends for a slut. My punishment for leaving such good friends.

"Ino your coming right?" Hinata asked in a low pitch voice. All the talking stopped I felt my heart beat quicken and my blood rush faster in my veins.

"Yeah we need you." Temari said stretching her limbs.

"I…but I left you-"

"That's the past Ino were making an exception just for you." Choji smirked. I blushed.

"Thank you." I said smiling. I won't make the same mistake I did last time.

(Sakura)

Ok Ino the traitor I see that you have ditched me for no good trash like them. I'll make you all suffer. This will be your entire fault Ino. I'll crush you all! I'M GONING UNLEASH ALL YOUR DIRTY SECRETS JUST YOU WAIT!

Lee's body is so hot and once I'm tired of you Sasuke will be next.

END


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Gaara and Lee

Warnings: Not sure

Chapter 22: UNRAVEL

(Sasuke)

Ok so apparently were going to be skateboarding…problem…Idon't HAVE a FREKIN IDEA HOW TO RIDE ONE! I'M A UCHIHA HOW IN THE HELL DID I MISS THIS DEVICE? Wait its coming back…..ITACHI!

"Dam him!" I said under my breath. Apparently that ass hole never taught me because he's a selfish bastard. I need a quick recap how to…bro your teaching me this time or else I'm going to kick your ass!

(Naruto)

I haven't gone boarding in ages! I can show off my moves to that Uchiha hunk. Hey just because were going to be going out doesn't mean I'm going to be his ass kisser…well maybe if we… GO DOWN GO DOWN! BAD MINI NARUTO GO DOWN! Good mini Naruto now what to wear so Sasuke will chase after me…were those mini shorts and that top…

(Lee)

So Tenten wants to challenge me to a board off with our friends…fine well see who WINS THIS YOUTHFULL BATTLE! I know I am going to win! Now were my gloves? It feels like we haven't done this in a while and not only that it's all our friends…Naruto Sasuke Tenten Neji Shino and all them that I'm not going to name!

(Tenten)

"Neji I hope nothing to bad happens like the last time we brought Gaara." I said rembering Lee getting hit by the skateboard. What in the hell was he doing anyway…s…Hey could Lee have been attracted to Gaara all the way back then?

" Tenten are you ok?" I broke out of my thoughts. I stared at his face and his creepy eyes. Hey I may love this guy but his eyes have no pupils little creepy.

"I'm ok." I said turning my attention away before I attacked him right there. Were waiting for everybody to hurry up and get out here but its taking them forever it does not take and hour to go get your boards or walk back here! We live in the dam area! I leaned back letting my hands support my weigh but my left hand fell on Neji's right hand. My cheeks tinted ready to move it but something you only see in movies happened he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers… My heart rate as beating no and face pretty much deep red. I hid my face by turning the other way.

(Hinata)

Ok I know spying is bad but Kiba wanted to do it. So o well what can you do? We were currently watching Tenten and Neji. There holding hands.

"DAM took them about time. What was Neji waiting for anyways?" Kiba growled and earned himself an "shh" from the others besides Naruto who was missing in action. Yes I once had a crush on Naruto but then he told me he was in love with Sasuke but that brought our friendship closer and then Kiba was there. Pretty interesting story hu?

"NEJI TENTEN WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" That was Naruto running full speed towards them he looked around and pointed at all of us in a tree.

"WHAT YOU GUYS DOING UP THERE? COME ON IT'S BOARDING TIME!" We all went into kill Naruto mood.

"NARUTO!" we all shouted a started chasing them.

(Neji)

Well this is a little embarrassing. I can't believe they were spying on us. I smirked to myself for the first time Naruto helped out. Tenten had went on Naruto's aid with her may weapons of doom. Now that's creepy not that I mind. I enjoy this scean and sitting.

"Neji HELP!" Tenten screamed the mob was chasing her and Naruto now. How cute she asked for my help. I slowly got up and she ran towards me I thought she was going to stop but nope she ran straight into me knocking us to the floor. I groaned but opened my eyes to see Tenten's face extremely close if I were to lift my head ever so-

"TENTEN NEJI WATCH OUT!"

(Gaara)

Naruto was running full speed and guess what this little blond did…he tripped pushed Tenten closer to Neji so that Neji and Tenten were kissing…and making out on the grass…while rolling for dominance…

"Ok all of you stop joking around it's time for the fun to really begin" I said in a deep chilling voice. They all stopped and looked at me. The next thing I no I'm being chased by a mob of friends. Even Lee that sexy Lee oh god They all caught up to me because I was distracted and what do they do They all JUMPED ON ME!

"LEE WATCH OUT YOUR GOI NG TO- "

It was to late…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Sexual stuff between two guys!

Parings…I'm sure you know.

A/N Guess what! I HAVE A NETBOOK so it's easier to write!

Chapter 23: love blossoms on accident!

(Naruto)

Right I was there when the whole thing went down with Gaara and Lee. I saw Lee crash into Gaara. I don't think it was an accident because Gaara looked eager for some sweet loving.

(Tenten)

Well I wasn't really paying much attention I was a little occupied you know?

(Neji) …

(Ino) Well it all looked like an accident I mean come on something was bound to happen. We were rung at full speed chasing people. I say it was an accident.

(Choji) I have to agree with Naruto. Gaara looked pretty eager to us. Well it could have been an accident but hey I'm a guy I know these things.

(Sasuke) look it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt right? What can you do it's their own faults to what happened okay! Accident or no it happened and nothing can change it.

(Hinata) I think it is sweet and love forms these ways as long as they both enjoyed it doesn't matter to me. It turned me on a little bit. I'm a huge yaoi fan…shh don't tell Kiba.

(Kiba) I'm a little bit of a homophobe sadly… I mean sure messing around with Naruto to piss him off is one thing but two guys nope that's why I have Hinata…it's not like she turned on my them right.

Gaara ran for his life however the crowds of friends were coming up fast and soon they were all behind him he shivered a little for the jump attack. Gaara noticed Lee first he was going to land on him.

"LEE WATCH OUT YOUR GOING TO-"

It was too late Lee landed right on top of Gaara and lip locked. Gaara let his hormones out and lost all train of thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: . haven't written in a while sorry guys .

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto and Lee and Gaara…and others  
A/N: Sorry guys yes I got a net book but the kk has been very lazy please forgive me! I love you readers!

Chapter 24: Lee's eyes open to the possibilities

(Lee)

I was surprised at Gaara's eagerness on kissing me. I was trying to get up seriously! I was trying but he was lost in his own world molesting me! It's not that I liked him on me kissing me with his soft lips and his warm touches. He didn't make me shiver every time he brushed his tongue agents' my parted lips nor did his minty breath turn me on. I was total agents' his mulishness attack on me. Finally he remembering our friends got off of me and pulled me p. Our friends looked on in total shock accept for Neji and Sasuke who were pretty much emotionless.

"Gaara get a room!" Kiba yelled making me blush from embarrassment I glared at my over youthful friend. He seemed emotionless like the other two. I couldn't believe he wasn't embarrassed after what he did to me.

(Gaara)

I was extremely embarrassed but hey that few moments of heaven were amazing that may help me out in the long run. He's going to be thinking about me and he'll be distracted my sex appeal. I'm not self-centered…much I mean I know I'm pretty dam sexy next to Uchiha and Neji. Look at my little Lee he's blushing that's cute.

"Come on you guys stop fooling around it's time to play!" Naruto said jumping around.

"Yeah let the COMPETITION BEGIN!" Kiba Yelled everybody started to put on their protective gear so no booboos were sustained.

(Normal pov)

The first boarder p was none other than Gaara himself. He wore tight black jeans hugging his curves and a tight black colored shirt with no sleeves. He was a dream boat for emo girls. He looked at the competition from the high board and found Lee staring at him. With a wink to Lee he sped down the ramp with his board grinding on a pole that came down he jumped from the rail and hit and 360 coming. With a back flip with his board he finished. Every one clapped and sneered and made remarks about his performance. Next up was the great Uchiha! He smirked and started out at the half pipe and started to do donuts. He built up speed and shot up the ramp placing his hand on edge of the ramp and his body went up and went back down ending with an ali. Naruto smirked at how well his man preformed. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and kissed him.

"Let's see you top that dobe." Naruto glared but looked like a pout due to the blush and grin trying not to pass his face.

"We'll see about that Teme!" Naruto was next up in the competition. Rock Lee stared at the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto and found it…cute. He looked at Gaara from the side of his eyes due to the fact he was standing so close. He could feel his warmth radiating from his skin. Lee blushed remembering the kiss Gaara gave him. He was still a little shooken up by it. He placed his finger to his lips that were a little puffy from Gaara's attack. Gaara smirked at Lee; it was only a matter of time before this kid was his.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kiba yelled in disbelief at Naruto. Lee snapped out of his daze and looked back and forth between his shocked friends. The blonde kid was grinning from ear to ear.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED?" Lee yelled running at the mob of teens surrounding the blonde.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara and lee..Plus the others.

A/N: I'm finally updating! Yay! Oh pretty fans how I love you! I must say I was reading my stuff and I wonder what you guys see in my writing it's horrible! I do love you though so thank you for reading and adding comments.

**Chapter 25: Sakura down for the count! **

**WARNING:** For all you sakura fans I would skip this chapter if I were you.

Gaara had an odd feeling growing into his stomach. He looked up to his alarm clock that was placed on top of a table next to his bed. It read 6:45am meaning time to get ready for school. When he finished dressing and finished brushing his teeth he looked out the window, strangely the birds were not singing their annoying tune and the harsh sun rays that would peep into his room were masked by grey clouds. Gaara took this as a bad omen because even though the morning annoyance was gone he knew there was something coming. So what do you do when put into situations like his? Prepare for a battle. Gaara grabbed a couple of pocket knives and tape and placed them into his pants which had many pockets.

(Sasuke p.o.v)

This is going to be the best day ever! There was no sun and I can taste the rain that will be poured down from the heavens. A battle is going down I can feel it! The blood lust. I locked the door to my house, umbrella in hand and started off to school with just the slightest skip in my step only someone with profound eyesight could see it.

(Naruto P.O.V)

What a crappy day where is the sun? If Sasuke wasn't my man candy I would just stay home! Knowing him he is happy and skipping along the side walk. I look over at the clock and smirk…It might be a good day after all. I locked my apartment and started to walk to school; I was going to be early for school.

(Normal)

Sakura made sure she was wearing a very low cut shirt to show what small (very small) breast she had. On top of that she decided to wear her highest heels and shortest skirt to school. Today she was going to put her plan in action. She made sure to wear her hot pink push up bra and pink thong. She gave one last wink and walked out the door.

While walking out the door she could feel the cold and goose bumps crawled onto her skin. Her nipples grew hard and it showed through her bra. She smirked and popped her chest out higher. A few guys on the street gave her whistles and howls.

When she arrived at school a few guys surrounded her and a few other people made insults calling her a hoe. She scanned the room, ignoring the comments, looking for Lee. She spotted him over by Gaara. She walked closer and it seemed Gaara was molesting him from here but she ignored it and as soon as Gaara saw her he gave a disgusted look and kissed Lee on the cheek and left. Lee was blushing because in fact Gaara was molesting him before he kissed his cheek.

"Lee, Good morning." Sakura coated her voice with a super sticky sweet voice. Lee jumped a little not knowing she was there. He turned slowly and smiled.

"Good morning sakura ." Came his fast reply, She was unnerved because Lee had said nothing about her outfit.

"Lee what do you think about my outfit?" Sakura said giving him a full view. Lee looked a little startled making Sakura smirk. Her smirk vanished when she realized it wasn't him thinking she was hot.

"Cover up. That's a little reveling a respected women should wear a little more clothing sakura." Lee took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Sakura was there shocked! She never had been talked to like that as if she was a respectable. She had to get him alone.

" Lee can you come with me?" Sakura smiled. Lee looked at her not really wanting to go which was strange for him he would have followed her anywhere but now…his feelings had changed.

"Class is going to be starting soon." Lee said.

"I know but it's important." Sakura but on a pouty face and Lee smiled and she took his hand to lead the way. A giant smirk was on her face. She was going to take what she wanted.

Hinata and Tenten had been ease dropping onto that whole conversation. Tenten took out her walky-talky and contacted Neji.

"Purples eyes from weapons master do you copy?" Tenten could hear a little static but a beautiful voice came through clear.

"Weapons master this is purple eyes what's wrong?"

"It's time to put our plan into action Neji call the others! Hinata and I are in pursuit." Tenten and Hinata fast walked to the direction that slut was leading Lee. Sakura had lead Lee to the exercising room. Tenten and Hinata watched from afar waiting for back up.

Sakura sat Lee down and started kissing him. Lee responded a little (he's a guy) he sat their taking her in and letting her control the mood. He pushed her back a little.

"What did you bring me in here for Sakura?" Lee asked Sakura who just pouted.

"I want you Lee!" She said letting his jacket slip off her shoulders she took off her top and started attacking Lee. Lee was shocked never has he seen so much! He pushed her off gently not wanting to hurt her.

"Sakura I can't!" Lee said in protest. Sakura smirked and unhooked her bra letting her small breast free. Lee turned away staring at the floor. He could tell she was getting desperate. She took off the remainder of her clothed and hugged Lee.

"Are you embarrassed? I can make you feel good Lee. Let me suck you and fuck you! "Sakura pulled Lee's spandex down. Lee pushed her down for real this time and pulled his pants back on.

"Sakura I don't want to be with you anymore I never was interested in your body just your happiness and how nice you seemed but now all I see is a pathetic person." Lee turned to leave but was pushed back by three guys who tied him to an exercising machine.

"You're not going anywhere I will have you!" Sakura said smiling and crawling closer to lee.

"STOP RIGHT THERE BITCH! THIS IS SLUT CONTROL POLICE!" Tenten entered the scene with Neji. The three guys surrounded them.

"Tenten you take that guy and I'll take these two!." Neji had just finished his sentence when girls came in also surrounding them.

"How about I take the girls Neji?" Tenten smirked. Sakura didn't even bat an eye with all the commotion going on she pulled Lee's pants down. She grabbed a hold of Lee's soft member and started to stroke it.

"You'll enjoy this lee." Sakura was just about to put her mouth onto the erect member but was hit by a bat from the side.

"Gaara!" Lee said happy to see him. Gaara smirked and noticed Lee's cock out so he bent down and took it into his mouth Lee jerked in pleasure.

"NOT NOW GAARA!" Sasuke hit him upside the head Gaara gave one last suck making Lee throw his head back in pleasure and put his spandex back on. Gaara picked up his bat and took another swing at sakura this time hitting her ribs and making her naked body fall over. She was bleeding now.

"Lee will be mine!" Sakura was getting up but one of the henchmen doubled over on her crushing her down. She was now unconscious with a guy on top of her. Everybody pulled out of the room leaving blood everywhere and the bad people were down for the count.

"Tell me again Hinata." Tsunade said not believing what was happening in her school.

"Like I said mam…uh Sakura and others were doing sexual rituals in the weight room." Hinata blushed and put her head down.

"Alright I have to handle this than. Thank you Hinata I will keep your name from getting out."


End file.
